Sacrifice
by AmesLuvsTheMetallicar
Summary: A castaway is taken by someone presumed dead.Will she be saved in time, or suffer an unknown fate? Last chapter now up. please read and review!
1. And so it Begins

Chapter1:

Kate sat on the beach, her pant legs rolled up, and her feet immerged in the cool ocean water. She looked out over the crashing waves, as far away from the island as her eyes would allow her to see. Her mind was lost in thought. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she could feel the Sun on her face, and she knew that she'd been sitting there for way too long.

She stood up and brushed off the sand from her pants, and turned around, walking up the beach towards Sawyer's tent. She didn't know why she was going there, after all, he was the most annoying and self-centered person on the island, and yet she found herself drawn to him.

She walked over to the entry of his 'tent' and called out to him, but received no answer. Wondering if he was really there or not, kate pulled back the flap, and looked around.

His tent was full of things an amazing assortment of things, like laptops, magazines, and to Kate's great amusement, a large stack of tampons.

"Can I help ya with sumfin' freckles?" Came a heavy Southerly accent , from behind where she stood. Kate spun around, a smile still plastered on her face from the stack of tampons in the corner.

"What do you need tampons for Sawyer?" Kate asked, with a slight grin "there something you wanna tell me?"

Sawyer stared at her with a look of surprise on his face. This look sent kate into a fit of the giggles and before she knew it, she was lying on the ground, holding her stomach, laughter overtaking her entire body.

"you done down there freckles " Sawyer asked, a grin known plastered on his face too.

Kate held her hand up in the air for Sawyer to take hold of, and help her up, which he did without complaint. On the way up though, he made a point to '_accidentally'_ brush a hand over her left breast.

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed, as she took a step back from him, a mischievous look in her eye, "What?" he replied innocently , as though he had done nothing to be ashamed of. Kate shock her head, and walked past Sawyer, banging his shoulder on the way out. Sawyer turned around,. And grabbed her gently by the upper arm.

"Ya know, ya never did tell me what exactly ya were here for in the first place freckles" Sawyer said in a slight wisper, that sent shivers down Kate's spine.

"I um, I, came to ask you if you'd like to go for a walk with me for a little while?" kate said, looking down at her shoes, and then back at Sawyer, who had a rather smug look on his face.

"Well well well freckles, finally coming to terms with my irrisistable charmes ah?" He asked her, flashing her his cute, dimply smile.

Kate looked at him, and it was all ahe could do not to fall into his arms, and kiss him right there and then.

"in your dreams Sawyer, I just wanted to get away from the beach, and the others, and I wanted some company, but hey if you don't wanna come then im sure ja-"

"hey now wait on one gosh darn minute freckles, firstly, who said I wasn't gunna come, and secondly, why'd ya have to go along and spoil all the fun by bringing' the good 'ol doc into it!"Sawyer said. The smile had now completely died off his face and was replaced with a look that Kate could only describe a jealously.

"Fine" Kate called, as she turned and walked down the beach" But if you are coming I'd hurry up, or I might just have to ask jack to come along."

This last comment got Sawyer to move more quickly than Kate had expected, and he ran out in front of her, yelling behind him for her to keep up.

After a while both Kate and Sawyer where running, up the beach, laughing, joking, and having a great time, that is ,until they heard and ear-peircing scream, coming from in the Jungle.

They looked at each other, and without another word, both were sprinting off into the jungle, dodging branches, and occasionally stumbling over rocks, or uneven ground.

About 300 mitres into the jungle, Sawyer stoped suddenly, causing kate to crash into the back of him. He turned around and caught her just in time before she fell to the ground. She looked up at him and thanked, him, not breaking eye contact, and breathing heavily. Sawyer leaned in towards kate, his lips just about to graze hers, when a deep, and maniatic laugh protruded out from behind them.

They stood still, both forgetting about the kiss they both nearly engaged in, when from out behind a large tree, stepped Ethan.

Kate and Sawyer both stood in awe, looking at the person in front of them. The situation was impossible, Ethan was dead, Charlie had shot him six times in the chest at point blank range, they had both been right there, and had seen the whole thing. They had buried him the next day, just inside the forest, about a mile down from camp, and yet here he stood, glaring at them, with a look of pure spite in his eyes .

Sawyer was the first one to speak. His voice still bore evidence of the shock they had received seeing him standing there.

"What do you want? Why are you here! You should be dead! The hobbit shot you, we all saw it!" Sawyers expression changed from one of shock, to one of anger as he remembered what had happened on that day, how he had threatened the survivors with death, how he tried to get Claire back, the look on his face, when he his heart was pierced by the first bullet, but sawyer was brought out of his thoughts, and back into reality, by the sound of Ethan's cruel and evil laugh.

"You really think that something as simple as a bullet could kill me! If that were the case I would've been dead along time ago" He said, still with the grin on his face, as he lifted up his shirt, reveling countless scars, to many to count, and there, at just above where his heart would be, were six, newly formed scars, that had been left there by Charlie.

"Now," he said, as he pulled his shirt down, and took a few steps closer to the two survivors." I am going to take what I came for, and leave."

At the mention of Ethan's last words, Sawyer took a step to his left, to shield Kate from his view.

Ethans laugh rang through the jungle once again, as he looked at the pair in front of him. " awwww, how sweet, Sawyer is trying to protect his girlfriend from the bad bad man, pitty it isn't going to work though." And with that, he ran at Sawyer, pushing him to the ground, and punching him countless times in the stomach.

Sawyer let out a moan of agony, and mustered all his strength, he then flipped Ethan off him, and straddled him, pinning him down on the ground, punching him endlessly in the face.

Kate looked on in horror, not knowing what to do. Sawyer looked up at her, from his position over ethan. He saw the fear in her eyes, and and it scared him. It wasn't like Kate to show emotion like this. Before Sawyer realized what he was doing, he yelled at her to run to safety, to run back to camp and get help, and she did. After one last glance at Sawyer, she turned around and ran as fast as she could, back to the beach.

She herd a deep yell come from behind her, and then footsteps, following her, but dare not turn around, in fear that she would be caught.

She ran as fast as she could, darting through the trees like a mad woman. She heard the footsteps come closer , and she tried to speed up, but to no avail. She tripped over a large rock, pocking out of the ground. She hit the ground hard, and felt a shoot of pain shoot up her left leg. She looked behind her, and saw Ethan walking towards her.

She tried to stand, but the pain was to great, and she just fell back to the ground in a heap. Ethan came closer and stood over her. The look in his eyes terrified her. He reached down, and grabbed hold of her arm.

Kate let out a blood curling scream. She knew she had no chance of getting away from him now, but maybe, the others would hear her plea for help, and come to her aid.

She kept on screaming, trying to pull her arm out of Ethan's grip, but it was to tight, and she was too weak. The last thing she remembered, was seeing the huge grin on ethans face, as he pulled a gun out of his pants, and hit her around the head with the butt of it.

She lay on the ground, and as the darkness engulfed her, one word came out of her mouth. Sawyer.


	2. Search And Rescue

**JUST BEFORE I BEGIN, THIS CHAPPIE HAS SOME MILD SWEARING.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Jack sat on the beach, under the shade of a large, bushy tree. It had been the first time all morning, that he had had a chance to sit, and relax, as everyone was either getting hurt, asking about those who had been hurt, or asking for advice on one matter or another. On the island, Jack was looked upon as a leader, the person who people came to, to solve their problems. He had gotten used to the idea, but no matter how hard he tried, the responsibility of the situation, was a hard burden to bare.

He scanned his eyes down the beach, looking for any sign of Kate. He hadn't seen her since earlier in the morning, when she had been sitting on the sand, near the shore, as she did everyday. He had learned not to disturb her while she was doing this, as she either got upset, or would never give you a straight answer. She would just stare out, over the water, as though she thought that if she concentrated hard enough, she would magically leave this island, and go back to civilization.

Jack was lost in thought, when a high-pitched scream, sounded through the jungle. It was a scream of terror.

He was on his feet in an instant. The camp was silent. Everyone was looking into the jungle, or at each other. No one knew who the scream had come from, but they all knew that something was wrong. Really wrong.

As jack stared around the camp again, a terrible realization came to him. Kate wasn't on the beach. She must've gone into the jungle. That scream must've been from her!

The pit of his stomach fell, as he ran down the beach, towards Sawyers tent. For the first time since meeting him, he wished with all his heart, that Kate was there.

"Sawyer!" he called as he neared the tent. There was no reply. Jack ripped back the opening, and saw that no one was there. "SHIT!" he yelled, as he kicked the sand, and ran back down the beach, towards Sayid.

"Sayid! Sayid, Kate's gone, it was her that we herd screaming, im sure of it. We have to get a search party together! NOW!" jack said quickly, as soon as Sayid came into sight.

"Jack" Sayid said, as he stood next to a very distressed Jack. "Calm down, and tell me what's wrong. He motioned to a patch of sand beside them, and they both sat down.

After Jack had told Sayid what he thought had happened with Kate, Both went to work, organizing a search party. By this time Sawyer had still not returned, and the rumours were flying through the camp, from the typical 'Kate and sawyer are screwing in the bush' to 'Sawyer took Kate out into the bush , and murdered her'

Jack's stress level was rising emensly, over the hour it took them to gather supplies, and ready themselves for the search.

About 15 people had volunteered to help with the search. They had all broken up into 3 groups of 5, and each group had gone off in a different direction. They had all agreed to meet back at the beach at sunset.

As Jacks group, consisting of Sayid, Michael, Boone and Shannon, made their way down the beach, towards the boarders of the camp, everybody had their wits about them. They all stuck very close together, not sure of whet they might find, or not find, out in the jungle.

Within 15 minutes, they were in the jungle, stepping over large branched, and stumbling over rocks. They kept walking for what seemed like hours, not seeing hide or hair, of Kate, or any evidence that she had been here at all.

The group stopped to rest about midday. They sat quietly in a circle, eating from there supply of fruit, and drinking their 'cave water' as Shannon called it.

Jack was getting restless. The same thoughts running through his head. They shouldn't just be sitting there; they should be searching for her. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he stood up, and turned to the others. "I cant just sit here and wait" he said to the group, his hands in fists at his sides" I'm going, now you can either come with me, or go back to camp, I don't really care at the moment, all I care about is finding her" and with that, he spun around on his heals, and walked away, into the jungle.

To his surprise, he was followed by all four of the others, even Shannon. He couldn't help but smile at this, these people were no longer just fellow survivors of the plane crash, they were his friends. His family.

As they walked through the jungle, jacks attention was drawn to a small object, in the dirt, just visible under a bush to the left of where they were standing. He walked over and picked it up. His jaw dropped, as he realized what he was holding. It was Kate's airplane, the one she carried with her everywhere. She was always so careful with it, and she would never lose it. Jacks heartbeat quickened. Now he knew something was wrong.

He took off at a sprint, along a trail he discovered in front of him, closely followed by Shannon, Boone, Michael and Sayid, and came to an abrupt holt when he saw a lifeless body, just up ahead.

He ran over to the person lying on the ground, and carefully turned them over. It was Sawyer. He went into immediate doctor mode. With in a matter of minutes, he concluded that Sawyer just had a mild concussion, and turned around to ask Michael, Boone and Shannon if they would take him back to camp, when he began to come to.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a group of people standing around him. He was unable to make out who they were, but he wasn't taking any chances. He tried to get as far away from them as possible, but stopped when he heard Jacks voice.

"Doc?' he said, as he tried to focus on the figure." Where's Kate?" he said, a look of concern appearing on his beaten and bloody face. Jack stared at him, before replying" I was hopping you could tell me. What happened out here Sawyer?"

Sawyer was beginning to fall back unconscious, but before he did, he muttered 1 word that made everyone standing there, gasp in shock. "Ethan."


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3:

He was lying on the jungle floor, his whole body aching. He tried to stand, but couldn't muster the strength. He tried to yell for help, but his voice seemed trapped in his throat. Then, through the jungle, rang a scream of terror. It was Kate. He tried to sit again, but he couldn't, he let out a cry of frustration. Then, he heard the scream again, but this time, it was a scream of pain.

"Kate!" Sawyer cried. He sat up straight, and looked around. He had no idea where he was. It was dark, except for a few small fires, that where burning around him.

Through the darkness, he saw a figure approach him. "Get away from me you son of a bitch!" He yelled, as he tried to back away from who ever it was that kept coming closer to him.

A voice sounded from the figure, that had stopped in front of him." Sawyer, you need to calm down" He immediately knew who it was, and the realization of where he was dawned on him.

"Look Sawyer, I need you to tell me what happened out there in the jungle, what happened to you, to Kate." Jack said. Sawyer saw the look of pain in eyes, and it tore his heart out. It wasn't the love and lust he saw in them, but the fact that they portrayed to him the gravity of the situation. They hadn't found Kate. She was still out there with that maniac.

He took a deep breath, and told Jack exactly what had happened. It wasn't in his character to be so cooperative, but when Kate was involved with something, his heart melted. He didn't know how to feel about her. His head and his heart were pulling in two different directions, tearing his very soul half. It was the most terrible, and yet best feeling in the world.

After Sawyer finished telling Jack about the events of the day before, he sat quietly on the floor. He wanted to be out there, in the jungle. He wanted to be looking for Kate.

He put his hands in his pockets, to try and warm them up. The caves were freezing, but he couldn't be bothered going and putting more wood on the fire. His mind was elsewhere.

Then suddenly, his hand rubbed against something in his pocket. He hadn't remembered putting anything in there. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at it. It was a envelope, but not like the one he kept his letter in, this one was different, it had no marking of wear and tear on it, no coffee stains, or fold marks. It was clean, white.

Sawyer flipped it over, and pulled open the seal. Inside was a piece of paper. It was small, and neatly folded in half. He stared at it for a moment, before pulling it out, and unfolding it. On it, was writing.

'You have failed. You will never get her back. She is to be sacrificed before the sun goes down behind the far mountains. She will be sacrificed to save us all. Do not try to save her. You will be killed too. She is lost forever.'

Sawyer read the letter over and over again. This couldn't be happening. They were going to kill Kate, and it was all his fault.

Sawyer stood up, and ran out of the caves, mustering up all of his remaining energy to get down to the beach. When he felt the warm sand underneath his feat, he collapsed onto it. He searched around the camp for Jack. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed his help.

"Jack!" Sawyer called, as he spotted him over the other side of the beach, standing next to Sayid, and a group of other people. Jack turned around at the sound of his name, and ran over to Sawyer.

"Sawyer, what are you doing out here, you should be at the caves resting!" Jack said, a note of sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but I just thought that you might wanna see this. Thought it might come in useful, but I guess you don't need my help now, do ya doc?" Sawyer remained staring at Jack, a look of hatred in his eyes. How he managed to go from worry, to pure spite in such a short time span was beyond him.

He held the letter out to Jack, who took it reluctantly, Sawyer watched the expression on jacks face change as he read the piece of paper.

"Where did you get this?" Jack said slowly, after reading the letter.

"It was in my Jacket pocket," Sawyer replied, looking at the ground," Found it while I was sitting by the fire, up at the good ol' caves." They were both quiet for a few minutes, worry written all over there faces. No matter how much Sawyer tried to dismiss the idea, he was falling for Kate, and he knew, that he had to get him back.

Within 15 minutes, Jack was walking through the beach, trying to organize another search party. He wouldn't let Sawyer go with them, because in his words" your to weak".

This pissed Sawyer off immensely, but he knew it was the truth. He could barely walk back to his tent with out collapsing, and what good would he be to her, if he passed out , and the others had to help him, instead of go on looking for him.

When Sawyer reached his tent, he lay down on his make-shift bed, and dozed off into an uneasy dream, filled with images of Kate. Suddenly, Sawyer shoot up, and looked around. He thought he heard whispering. He stood up, and walked out of his tent. There it was again. He didn't know what it was saying, but he followed it a little way into the jungle, and ran into none other than Kate.

He couldn't understand a word she was saying, but she was dripping wet, and shivering endlessly. Then without warning, she turned around, and walked off, behind a tree. Sawyer followed her, but when he walked behind the bush, she wasn't there. He looked around, but she was nowhere in sight.

Then, something on the ground caught his eye. It was in the dirt. He bent down to pick it up, and gasped in shock. It was Kate's plane, the one she had with her when she was taken.

Sawyer took a step back, and cried out. "Kate!"

Heya guys, sorri it took me so long to update, but please review, I really love them. Its like an earli x-mas prezie! Lol. Kk, laters! 


	4. The Sacrifice

Chapter 4:

"Sawyer ran through the jungle as fast as he could. Kate never left that plane anywhere, never let anyone touch it, and yet, there it was, in the dirt.

He just kept running, dodging through tree's and jumping over fallen logs. After 10 minutes, he stopped, breathing hard. He didn't know where he was, or where to go next, and he was really regretting not bringing along his pack. He was totally parched. He bent down, his hands on his knees, trying to regain his composure. He knew that he would be no good to Kate, if he passed out in the middle of the jungle.

He was standing there, thinking about the events that occurred when Kate was taken, when an ear splitting scream, sound through the jungle.

Sawyer knew automatically that is was Kate, and a pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. He took off again, running towards the place where the scream came from.

After 15 minutes without finding any sign of her, Sawyer began to think that he had gone in the wrong direction, but then the scream sounded again, closer than before.

He took off again. All the time, the same thought was running through his mind. Kate.

Suddenly he heard voices, but these voices weren't like the whispers he had heard in the jungle. These where the voices of actual people. He stopped to listen. He walked to where the voices where coming from, and crouched down behind a large bush, to prevent himself from being seen.

He was shocked by what he saw. There were three people, walking around, cleaning all manners of things. There was also a dock of sorts, with, and Sawyers heart jumped at the sight, a motorboat! He pulled his eyes away from the boat, when he saw more movement coming from the other side of the camp.

Two people emerged from a building. An old looking man, and a woman. The woman had long, chocolate coloured hair, and stunning hazel eyes. It was Kate, but something was wrong with her. Something was different.

The man lead her up to a large wooden chair, in the middle of the camp. He sat her down, and tied her wrists to the chair, so that her palm was facing upwards.

Sawyer's teeth were grinding, as he watched the sight unfold before him. He made to stand up, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He let out a small yell of shock, and turned around to face who-ever it was that touched him, his fists up and ready to fight, but to his great shock, and relief, it was Jack.

He had never been so happy to see him in his life. Actually, come to think of it, he'd never been happy to see him full stop

Jack put a finger up to his lips, indicating for Sawyer to be quiet, and pulled 2 guns out of his pack. He handed one to Sawyer. They then came up with a plan.

Within minutes they where ready to get Kate back. On the count of three, they ran into the camp, guns up, ready to fight, but then something happened that they hadn't planned on. About 20 more men, ran out , and ambushed them. They where trapped.

Within minutes, Sawyer and Jack, had been dragged into the middle of the camp, there hands tied behind there backs.

They watched as a man approached Kate, a knife in his hands. Both Sawyer and Jack were shouting at the top of there lungs, trying to get out of the ropes that bound them..

The man lifted the knife, and turned to face his two prisoners. He was going to make this as terrible as possible for them. Little did he know, that Sawyers had cut through his ropes, with a sharp rock, he had found on the ground, then, when his captors weren't looking, he leaned over to Jack, and cut his ropes free.

At the same time, Jack and Sawyer reached for there guns, that lay just feet away from them( sawyer figured that his captors were totally touched in the head for leaving the guns so close to them, and for this whole ordeal) They grabbed the shinny black guns, and pointed them at the people around them.

Through-out the jungle, all that could be heard was the resounding sound, of gunshots, and then a loud, and terrifies scream.

Sawyers turned back, to look at Kate, and was face with blood. It was everywhere.

He ran over to Kates side. She was still screaming in pain, but her screams where getting less, from lose of blood. Sawyer tried to find where the blood was coming from, and found his answer, when he went to cut the ropes that held her arms to the chair.

Both of her wrists had been slit. "SHIT!" he called, and he looked back at Kate's face, not knowing what to do. She was constantly going in and out of consciousness, and Sawyer knew that was not good.

He looked around for Jack, and found him, staring at Kate, tears running down his face.

"Jack!" Sawyer called, but got no response. He didn't understand. Jack loved Kate, and yet he just sat there, looking at her dying body. He looked at him, anger now filling his entire soul, and called out once more." JACK!"


	5. Saving Kate

**CHAPTER 5:**

Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long, I've been really busy. Hope y'all have an awesome Christmas and New Year!

Amy

Jack couldn't move. He just looked at her sitting there, the colour draining from her face and body, the deep red blood, running down he pail wrists, and pooling in her dirty and tatted clothing.

He heard a voice. It sounded so far away. It was calling his name. Calling his name, with a fear that he had never heard before. It was the same fear that had risen in his heart; as he watched the woman that he loved, die.

He was pulled from his painful thoughts, by the sight of Sawyer, running towards him at full speed, tears trailing down his face. He took a step back, but it was too late. Sawyers fist collided with Jacks jaw, and he stumbled back further.

"Pull yourself together Jack!" He cried into the cool wind that was gathering around them, as he grabbed his shirt, and they ran over to Kate's cold and lifeless body.

The sight made Jack want to vomit. He could barely stand to look at the form in front of him, from fear that he would pass out, and fall in a heap on the cold, hard dirt, but he knew he had to do something. He wouldn't just stand there as he had done just moments before, and watch her fall into the eternal darkness, of death.

Sawyer looked over at Jack, and asked him what he was supposed to do. Jack place two fingers under her neck, and checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he found one, but it was weak. Very weak.

"Take off your shirt, and rap it as tightly as you can around her wrist," He said, as he demonstrated with his own. Sawyer followed his lead, his heart thumping in his chest. He hadn't prayed since he was eight years old, since his father had murdered his mother, and then taken the gun to himself, but he was defiantly praying now. This was the only person in his life that actually meant something to him. The only one who cared for him, and who he in return cared for.

"Now," jack carried on, his voice shaking from the terror of the situation," I need you to hold her arms, both of them, high above her head, as high as they will go, to help restrict the blood flow."

Sawyer did as he was told, and lifted he arms high above her head, which was lying loosely on her right shoulder. It pained Sawyer to see her like this, but he wouldn't give up. Not a chance in hell.

Sawyer whipped around, and faced behind him, still holding up Kate's arms. He could've sworn that he heard voices, but wasn't sure. He turned around,. And whispered about what he heard to jack. They both strained their ears, and within barely a second, the voices sounded again.

We have to get her out of here," Sawyer said, as he turned and faced Jack once again, who nodded in reply.

"yeah, I agree, but we need to be careful. She has lost way too much blood. We'll take it in turns, one carrying her, the other holding up he arms, got it?" being bossed around like this would've usually annoyed Sawyer profusely, but in lighten of the seriousness of the situation, Sawyer just nodded, and gently picked Kate up in his arms, and walking away from the camp.

They walked for a few minutes, when the voices began to approach them again, but this time, they came from all around. Every direction. Sawyer and jack stood still, there hearts beating a million miles an hour in there chests.

"What do we do?" said Sawyer, in a barely audible voice.

Jack had no chance to respond, because at the moment, am man walked out of the shrubbery and bushes around them, steadily holding a gun out in front of him.

Jack and Sawyer exchanged a quick look, then both turned round to face the man with the gun, and jack exclaimed with relief, "Locke!"

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. Virtual cookies to all those who left me a note! You all rock!

Amy


	6. Unexpected Encounter

**Hey guys! Okay, so I am just wondering if this story is worth carrying on or not. I am kinda thinking that y'all aren't as happy with it as ya were when I first posted it. Any suggestions or queries, or anything else would be appreciated.**

**Thanks Y'all!**

**p.s-there is some, shall we say _rated language_ in this chapter, so hope that no-body gets offended. **

**Chapter 6:**

"Locke!" Jack exclaimed, a look of relief on his face, mingled with a look of sadness and terror. "We need to get Kate back to camp, and fast, at the rate she is loosing blood, if we don't stop the flow, she'll be dead within half an hour."

It pained Jack to speak like this. He didn't want to think of a life without Kate in it. She was his best friend on the island, and the woman he loved, and seeing her in the state she was in, tore his heart out. He couldn't stand it.

"Jack what happened!" Said Locke, looking at the blood covered Kate in front of him. His expression was unreadable, but the underlying tone in his voice, expressed the fear and worry, he was feeling.

"Ethan, he took her. It was her scream we heard on the beach. The one that came from the jungle. Some total maniacs tied her up to some chair, and slit her wrists. " Jack replied," We don't even know why, but-"

Sawyer, who was still standing next to the other two, looking down at Kate's lifeless form, cut Jack off, "Jack," he said, in a worried voice," She going cold. We need to hurry up, and get her back to the caves."

Jack nodded, and without another word, they ran through the jungle, as fast as they could.

Kate's breathing was so shallow, and uneasy, that at times, it seemed that she wasn't breathing at all. It was the most terrifying thing that Sawyer, had ever seen in his life, and that was saying something. He, the man who as a child, lay under his bed, and watched his father, shoot his mother in the chest. Watched her fall to the ground and lay in a pool of deep red blood, as his father walked into his room, his dark brown cowboy boots, leaving foot prints, made from blood, trailing from the dinning room. He, who felt his father sit heavily down on his bed. Saw the shadow of his father on the wall, lift the shot gun up to his temple, and pull the trigger, had never been more afraid in his life, than when he saw the woman that he loved, laying in his arms, wrists rapped in blood soaked cloth, dying.

They reached the caves within 5 minutes, where they lay Kate on the make shift bed, that had been made when the caves where first discovered, for situations just like this. Emergencies.

The inhabitants of the caves crowded around Kate's limp and deathly white body. Gasps and gags could be heard through out the gathered crowd of survivors, as they saw the sight in front of them. Questions where being thrown backwards and forwards.

"What happened to her?" "Who did it?" but neither Jack nor Sawyer where listening. They where completely focused on saving Kate's life.

" Stand back will you!" Jack shouted into the crowd of onlookers, but he was completely ignored. If anything, people were moving closer to Kate.

This was all to much for Sawyer. He stood up, and at the top of his voice, he yelled. "Fuck Off! This isn't a freak show! It's not for your _evening entertainment_! So get lost, or deal with me, pounding your fucken faces in!"

Slowly but surely, the crowd dispersed, moaning and cursing under their breaths.

"Shit" Jack said under his breath, and shaking his head. It wasn't looking good. Kate had lost a lot of blood. Her skin was pail and cold, and it frightened Sawyer to think of the battle she was facing, to stay alive.

As Jack worked to save Kate's life, Sawyers hope slowly slipped away. She wasn't getting any better. In fact, if it was at all possible, she was getting worse.

Jack stood up, and walked over, next to Sawyer. "She needs a blood transfusion" he said

Sawyer looked up from Kate to Jack, with a look of disbelief on his face. "if you got to do it doc, then do it!" he said, anger now etched over his face.

Jack looked down at him, anger now showing through his facial features as well.

" I cant just do that sawyer." He said, no longer looking him in the eye. " if I give her the wrong blood type, then her body will go into shock, and she will die."

'She will die'. The words rang in sawyer's head, like bells ringing through a churchyard. 'She will die'

Then a thought popped into his mind, her passport. He had her passport, back in his tent. If he was to run and get it, he could find out her blood type, and give her a shot at surviving.

With out another word, he stood up, and ran out of the caves, and down towards the beach.

Jack turned around, just in time to see Sawyer running out of the caves. Her called out to him, but he didn't turn around. He called out for him again, his voice ringing through the jungle." Sawyer!"

**Right, so I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy.**

**Okay, so I need all your opinions on something…**

**Should I … a) Kill off Kate( and keep sawyer for myself mwaaaa hahaha)**

**b) Save Kate, by doing something totally drastic, (blah blah)**

**c) Insert suggestion here. Tehehe **

**Thanks Y'all :D**


	7. The Quest

Hey guys! Heres the next chapter. Thanks to Unconscious-Regret, Candylovin Fehrian, SGCFan4eva, and Orlando crazy for reviewing the last chap. You guys rock:D

Chapter 7:

He ran through the jungle at full speed. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. To stop could possibly sentencing her to death. So he kept running. Ahead of him, he could see the line where the Jungle met the Beach. He stumbled, as he ran over the hot, and blinding sand. He quickly reached his tent, and pulled back the tarp, in such haste, that it was pulled clean off, from where it was attached, from the rest of the structure.

He cursed, as he rummaged through his stash. He knew he had it. Kate's passport. He had been reading through it, just days ago. He remembered when he had found it. It was the same time he pulled the gun and badge off of the marshal, but those weren't the only things he had discovered, whilst going through the mans pockets. He also came across a piece of white photocopy paper, folded in four. He remembered the shock he had gotten, when he unfolded the paper, and saw. It. The mug shot of her. Kate. It was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to take. He barely even knew her, but he still knew that if he did take it, it would be worth more trouble than it was worth.

He was drawn out of his thoughts, by the sight of a small blue-black booklet, it the corner of his tent. The thing that he had been looking for. The passport.

He dashed over to it, and let out a sigh of relief. Opening the front page of the small book, he gawked for a second, over the beauty of the woman in the picture. She was the most beautiful person, he had ever seen. Both inside and out. With much difficulty

He pulled himself away from the image, in search of what he was originally looking for.

Turning through the wilted pages before him, he came across the information.

Full Name: Katherine Margaret Austin

D.O.B: 17 September 1981

Blood Type: A negative

That was it. A negative. Snatching up the passport, he ran out of his tent, and back towards the caves, knowing that the longer he took getting back to her, the higher the chance, of her, not pulling through.

After a good 5 minutes of running the path to the caves, he saw the cave, where Kate was being looked after. He sped up, but came to a screeching halt, as he looked at the sight in front of him.

Jack was standing over Kate, performing C.P.R, tears streaming down his face. It was too much for Sawyer to bare. He fell to his knee's, tears forming in his eyes, as he whispered under his breath, "Kate"


	8. A Negitive

Ok, before I start, I just wanna let you all know, that in this chapter, there is a fair bit of swearing, and I am no longer going to end each chapter, with the name of a character, because it is now too hard to tie it in with the plot.

CHAPTER 8:

"Sawyer!" Jack called, as he did compressions on Kate's chest." I need your help over here! Where the hell did you go!" he yelled, as he bought his lips down to Kate's, and breathed air into her lungs.

For a split second, a feeling of jealousy, swept over Sawyer, but he pushed past it, and got up, of the cold, stone floor, and ran over to stand next to Jack.

Sawyer took a deep breath, and told Jack, what he had run of to do." Jack" he said, in a voice that barely sounded like his own, "you said that she needed a blood transfusion, but you didn't know her blood type right?" he said, as jack resumed compressions. " Yeah" Jack replied, still not catching Sawyer's drift." Well, when we first landed on this god damned island, I picked some stuff off the marshal, one of those things, was her passport" He said, noticing the colour drain from Jacks face as he said it, as the realization, that Sawyer also knew about Kate being the prisoner dawned on him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. If Sawyer knew Kate's blood type, that could, in the end, save her, and at the moment, that's all he cared about.

"A negative" Sawyer said, bringing Jack out of his thoughts, but he didn't have time to dwell on what sawyer had just said just then, as Kate suddenly sat straight up, eyes bulging, gasping for breath, as though it was going out of fashion.

Sawyer grabbed her hand immediately, rubbing it between his fingers and thumb, letting her know that he was there.

"Come on Kate" Jack coaxed, as he laid a hand on her back, helping to keep her stable. She was shaking uncontrollably, and her face was deathly pale.

Within a minute, Kate's breathing had stabilized as much as possible for her condition, and Jack laid her back onto the makeshift bed, pulling the covers up, over her shivering body.

He dropped to the ground, next to her dying form, and looked over to Sawyer. "What's her blood type?" Jack said, looking towards the ground, rubbing his face so hard, he wondered if it would fall off.

"I already told ya that doc, it's A Negative" he said, not taking his eyes off Kate.

"Jack breathed out a sigh of disappointment, causing Sawyer to look over at him questioningly. "What is it doc? What's the matter?" His voice was starting to tremble with stress, and his hands were shaking, as though they had a mind of their own.

"Her blood type is A negative. Boone's blood type was A negative!" Jack shouted, making Sawyer jump in fright at his sudden outburst.

"So what doc! If she didn't wanna give metro her own damn blood, then good for her!"

Jack looked at Sawyer with a look of sadness and hatred in his eyes. "That's not what I meant Sawyer." He said " It's not that Kate didn't give her blood to Boone, she didn't do that because she didn't know her blood type, the reason im worried, is because no-one else in the camp, has the same blood type! So im going to have to use my own blood, which only gives her a 50/50 chance of surviving, and if her body rejects it, then its all my fault, and-" "JACK!" Sawyer shouted, looking at the quivering mess in front of him. "My blood type's A Negative." He whispered.

"Wait, what! Why didn't you tell me this before!" Jack cried, jumping to his feet, and running over to his dwindling stock of medical supplies. " I didn't really have a chance now did I doc, what with Kate's not breathing, and your miniature mental breakdown and everything! Did I?"

"Look, whatever Sawyer, just, I need whatever medical stuff you have to do this. Any antibiotics or bandages, just, get whatever you can, as fast as you can, got it?"

Sawyer wouldn't usually have taken orders from Jack, hell; he wouldn't have even listened to him in the first place! But at the moment, Kate's life was in danger.

With in 15 minutes, Sawyer ran back into the cave Kate was occupying, breathing heavily, from the run to the beach and back. Pulling the backpack off his back, he quickly made his way back, over to Jack, handed him the bag, and sat down on the cold, stone floor, next to Kate.

The cool of the ground was a welcome contrast to the heat his body had acquired, during his escapade through the jungle, but the relief he felt from that, quickly faded, as he looked over to the woman laying next to him

As Jack prepared for the blood transfusion, that was about to take place, Sawyer sat, and for the first time, since he was 8 years old, he prayed, to anyone or thing that would listen, for Kate to be okay, but as Jack place the homemade needle in his arm, and the blood flowed from him to Kate, the only words that formed in his mind, as he looked over to her lifeless form, were those that told him, that she already, looked dead.

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me forever to update! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Lol, I absolutely love to hear your feedback!

Oh! And to avoid confusion, no-one else knows about Kate's "fugitive situation"


	9. Revilations

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated it! I love to hear your feedback, so every little review helps.lol.

Chapter 9:

She was walking through a thick area of jungle. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. She was scared, and her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

She kept walking, jumping at every gust of wind, and animal movement. She was paranoid, and had every reason to be. She was alone, in a place she didn't recognize, where nothing seemed familiar.

She stopped in her tracks, and spun around, looking behind her. She could've sworn she heard breathing behind her. Maybe she was just imagining it. Maybe her paranoia was getting the best of her. But then she heard it again, the deep, yet sharp breathing was coming closer to her.

Her body froze in fear, as she watched the space in front of her, then slowly, the figure of a man, came out of the bush, slowly moving towards her, his face hidden, underneath a mop of muddy brown hair. Finally, her body came to it's senses, and she took a hurried step back from the figure, not noticing the large tree root, running along the ground, at her feet.

She fell to the ground hard, her head ricocheting off the hard dirt, causing blotches of light to appear in her vision.

Groaning at the pain, running through her entire body, she tried to sit up, forgetting momentarily, the reason she had fallen in the first place. Suddenly, a set of strong hands, grabbed her around the neck, pushing her back towards the ground, in a harsh, and painful manor.

Letting out a cry of pain, she opened her eyes, and looked upon the face of the man holding her down. She couldn't suppress the scream that escaped her mouth, even if she had wanted to, as she looked at the man, who had haunted her dreams, since she was a little girl. Her Stepfather.

He looked at her , with that glint in his eye, and she immediately knew what he was going to do, and knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She tried to struggle, but her efforts were awarded, with a fast punch in the stomach.

Tears fell down her face, as his hands traveled up and down her body, and within minutes, he was doing what he had done to her, every few days, since she was 8 years old.

"Kate!" Were the only words that she could here, between her muffled cries of pain. "Kate! Kate!"

She sat straight up, scratching at the hands on her shoulders, and kicking away from the silhouette of the man in front of her. Raising her arm, and with all the strength that she could muster, she drew back her elbow, and rammed it into the side of the mans face, effectively causing him to fall to the floor, and allowing her, to scurry off the bed she was in, and crawl as far away from him as possible.

As she reached the far wall, of where ever she was, a familiar voice, sounded through the air. " God damn it Freckles!"

Tears were streaming down her face, as she looked at him, across what she guessed to be the caves. He had a huge scratch, running down his left cheek that was bleeding profusely, and was rubbing his jaw line, where her elbow had hit him. His hands where also scratched up, but not as badly as the rest of him.

After assessing his injuries, and coming to the conclusion that they weren't life threatening, he made his way over to Kate, who was cowering in the far corner of the cave.

Her eyes where red and puffy, and her lip was bleeding, from where she had bit it, whilst she was dreaming. _Must've been one hell of a nightmare, if she did that to herself_ he thought, as he reached out, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A shiver involuntarily made it's way through her body, but she didn't pull away. His hand on her shoulder, for some unknown reason, made her calm down. That one simple act caused her to feel safer.

Sitting on the ground next to her, he pulled her closer to him, and draped an arm around her back. He didn't know why he did it. It was so unlike him. Back home, even after an _encounter_ with some rich, married woman, he had picked upsomewhere along his travels, he never 'cuddled up' with them afterwards. It just wasn't his style, but yet here he was, voluntarily comforting Kate.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he drew her closer to him. She didn't fight him, just laid her head on his chest, and listened to his racing heart beat.

They sat there in silence, for what seemed like hours. A silence only broken, by Kate's heavy breathing.

Sawyer began to nod off, with Kate in his arms, when he was jerked out of his stupor, by Kate's barley audible voice.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, playing with a strand of her dark, wavy hair," for, you know, freaking out before."

Sawyer didn't really know what to say. It wasn't very often that a person apologized to him, and in all honesty, it made him a bit uncomfortable.

"um," he started, not knowing how to reply. "its alright, I mean, you were just, you know, kidnapped and almost killed and everything, so, you have every right t-" but he never got to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by Kate's horrified gasp, and the removal of heat from his chest.

"What?" She asked, sounding shocked" What did you say? I wasn't kidnapped! I don't remember being kidnapped!"

This new development confused and scared Sawyer. "What do you mean? You don't remember anything? At all?" The look in her eyes was of pure terror, and it freaked him out totally.

"No, you're lying, I can't have been kidnapped! You're lying to me! Your" She started panicking, and her breathing became ragged. She tried to stand, but lost her footing, and fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Sawyer exclaimed, and he darted towards her, steadying her shaking form.

"Calm down there Freckles, okay? Just, just breath, yeah?" he said, his heart still pounding from what he just saw.

Kate looked down, trying to calm herself, but what she saw, scared her even more. A single cut, ran along both of her wrists. She could see the stitching that ran through them. That was the last thing she saw, before she passed out, in sawyers arms.

Okay, so end of chapter. Please review! I still love to hear from you all! Lol


	10. Discovery

Chapter 10:

"What do you mean you don't know doc?" came a voice from outside the cave." She's lying in there, out with the god damn fairies, and your telling me, you don't know!"

A slight grin appeared on Kate's face, as she realized who it was, raking up Jack._ Typical Sawyer_ she said to herself.

She tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it. As soon as she shifted her body, she was engulfed in an immense pain that coursed through her body. She lay there whatever it was she was lying on, gasping for breath through the pain, praying that it would subside soon enough.

Within a few minutes, the pain had reduced, to a minor thumping, and she was greatly relieved.

She was just starting to fall back to sleep, when she heard footsteps approaching her, and someone sit on the floor, next to where she lay. She kept her eyes closed, and her mouth shut, careful not to let the person next to her, know that she was awake. And it worked.

Whoever it was just sat there, for what felt like hours. Then, the person exhaled loudly, reached for her hand, and started talking.

"Come on freckles, you gotta wake up, its no fun around here without someone to annoy. Okay I take that back, there's still the good old doc, and sticks when she's not busy with Mohamed, but they aren't as fun as you are." A small smile crept onto Kate's face. It wasn't visible through the dark, but Sawyer got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, that she wasn't as out to it, as she seemed.

"Freckles?" He asked quietly into her ear, "you awake?" The tone of his voice made Kate's heart melt. It was so full of hope, even though he tried to hide it.

"Yeah" she whispered back to him, in a barely audible voice. Sawyer sat back suddenly, as though not expecting an answer.

She turned her body to face him, a small smile still playing on her lips, from what she had just heard him say. "So it's boring without me huh?" A laugh escaped Sawyer's lips, as he looked down at the woman before him. Her curls were lying in an unruly mess around her face, and her mouth was curved in a smile, that he could only describe as gorgeous.

"How long were ya planning on lying there and letting me make a fool of myself huh freckles?" he asked her, already knowing the answer. " As long as I felt like!" she said, breaking into a fit of giggles.

For the next few minutes, they both sat there, playing off each other, but were interrupted by footsteps, echoing towards them.

The both turned their heads at the same time, and were greeted by the shocked face, of Jack.

"Kate!" he said, looking at her with disbelief. "You're, you're awake!" Kate smiled up at him, and was about to respond, when Sawyer cut her off.

"No shit Sherlock" he said, a smirk upon his lips. Jack just stared at him, and turned back towards Kate. "How are you feeling?" he asked, worry obvious on his face.

"Im fine Jack," Was Kate's reply," Just got a killer headache, but apart from that, im fine" Nodding his head, Jack took a step forward, and began checking her over.

After confirming what Kate had just said, he nodded, and bid her good bye, not bothering to say anything to Sawyer, as he already knew what would happen if he did. Another snaky remark. That's all he ever got from Sawyer, and he was sick of it.

Two days later, Kate was feeling much better. Her headache had cleared, and she was more bored than she had ever been on the island. She was sick of sitting around all day, and constantly being hounded by Jack to rest.

Sawyer had retreated back to the beach the day before, After claiming that he wasn't able to stand 'the doc' as he called him, anymore, and Kate was seriously considering going after him. At the moment, she didn't really care that Jack had told her that she needed to rest, and recuperate her strength, in her eyes, she had recovered just fine, and was more than ready, to get away from the caves.

Making sure that Jack was no-where to be seen, Kate quickly made her escape, and hurried down to the beach. It was hard to describe how free she felt, getting away from the caves. To her, the caves were like a prison. Somewhere where she was enclosed surrounded, and she hated it more than anything else in the world.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the caves, Kate stepped out onto the beach, and looked around. A smile appeared on her face, as she looked around her fellow survivors, but disappeared immediately, as her eyes fell upon Jack, standing next to sayid, talking about what appeared to be the French woman's maps.

Without another thought, Kate ran as quickly as she could, towards the closest possible shelter, to ensure she wasn't spotted. Sawyers.

She pulled back the tarp, covering the doorway, and ran in, collapsing in a heap of laughter, on the cool sand, that was the floor of Sawyer's tent.

Sawyer looked at her with shock. Not only was he surprised at the manor of which she came into his tent, but the fact that she was there at all. As he understood it, Jack wouldn't let her leave the caves at the moment, for fear of her relapsing.

"You alright down there freckles?" he asked, his voice uncertain, but the look on Kate's face, as she turned towards him, caused his worry to disappear, and a large grin, to take its pace.

"Whatcha doing here anyways woman, thought you was supposed to be up in cave town or something."

The grin on Kate's face, if possible, grew even wider, as she stood up, and sat next to him, on his make shift bed.

"I was," she said, with a small laugh. "Why do you think I ran in here the way I did? Jack was down on the beach talking to Sayid, and the last thing I needed, was for him to see me, after all the trouble I went to get down here in the first place!"

Sawyer couldn't help but laugh, as looked at Kate. The look on her face was priceless, like a small child, who had just broken a rule, and gotten away with it.

"Don't suppose you're up for a walk are ya freckles?" he asked her " not through the jungle though this time, just along the beach, last thing we need is another crazy dead guy, tryin to kidnap ya now, huh?"

" Yeah ok, but you gotta hide me from Jack okay? He's gunna kill me when he finds out about this" She laughed.

"You got it freckles," he told her, as he draped his arm around her shoulders, and they walked out of the back exit of his tent. He was partially surprised when she didn't pull away, and so was she, but it just felt so right.

As they walked down the beach, Sawyer asked Kate about the memory loss, she suffered after she was kidnapped. She told him about the dreams that she had been having. About how she had been drugged, and carried off to some camp in the middle of the jungle, and there was nothing she could do to stop them, from trying to sacrifice her.

A single tear escaped down her check, and Sawyer pulled her closer. He still didn't know why his hardened exterior melted away whenever Kate was around him, but for some reason, whenever she was with him, all he wanted to do was look after her, and protect her from any danger that might befall her.

After walking down the beach for a good 20 minutes, laughing and joking, Kate saw something lying in the surf. She was unable to make out exactly what it was.

They made their way over to it, and both gasped in shock, at what they both saw.

A teenaged girl was lying in the ocean water, her hair matted around her face, and her clothes tattered and torn.

Kate and Sawyer pulled the girl out of the water, and up, onto the beach. She was still breathing, but she was in pritty bad shape.

Kate turned to Sawyer, and with out her having to say a word, he nodded his head, and sprinted back up off the beach, to get Jack.

Okay guys, so what did ya think. It was a longer than I usually write, but I just couldn't stop. Lol. Please review, and tell me what you thought. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Mwa ha ha ha-um yeah, cough cough. And fanx to Morgan hu beta'd dis chappie-fank u fank u fank u -well u get the picture...


	11. Enquiries

Chapter 11:

Kate sat next to the girl that they had pulled from the surf. She had long dark blonde hair, and a few freckles, dotted across her checks. She was still breathing, but it wasn't in a steady rhythm, and the cuts along her face and body, were bleeding profusely.

She tried to bring the girl to, but was only greeted with silence. She was beginning to get more worried. Why wasn't this girl waking up, and where were Sawyer and Jack?

"Hey, can you hear me?" Kate asked, for the umpteenth time that minute. "You need to wake up, okay? Can you open your eyes?" but still nothing happened.

She heard footsteps, and turned around to see Sawyer and Jack, running towards her. She let out a sigh of relief, but her attention was suddenly drawn to the girl in front of her, who was beginning to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open, reveling a gorgeous shade of brown. She blinked a couple of times, and then turned, and looked at Kate. She gasped in shock, and suddenly sat up, edging as far away from Kate as she possibly could.

She didn't get that far, before Sawyer, and a momentarily stunned Jack, came up behind her. The girl spun around, and let out a scream, before she got to her feet, and began to run towards the jungle.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Sawyer, as he took off after her, running at full speed, and tackling her to the ground, pinning her in the sand.

"Let go of me!" She cried, battering his chest with her fists. "Please, just let me go!"

Tears were running down the girls face, as she tried to get away from Sawyer, who had straddled her, and was now holding her arms, high above her head.

"We aint gunna hurt ya sweet checks" He said, trying to calm the girl down. " We just pulled ya outa the god damn ocean for crying out loud!" Upon hearing this, the girl stopped struggling, and looked at Sawyer, disbelief etched all over her face.

"You what?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eyes, but before he had a chance to repeat his previous answer, Kate and Jack finally caught up to them.

Sawyer slowly got off the girl, careful to make sure there was no way she could run off again, and Jack began to check over her, and ask her questions.

"What's you're name?" He asked, as he patched up one of her cuts. She stared at him for a minute, not speaking. She was over whelmed by everything that had happened, and her mouth couldn't form an answer to his questions. She just sat there, panting from exhaustion, eyelids drooping, no matter how much she tried to keep them open. They were like lead.

When Jack had finished patching her up, he, Kate and Sawyer stood up, and motioned for the girl to do the same. She shakily got to her feet, and took a step, but the exhaustion she was battling, over took her, and she fell to the ground in a heap. She tried to get up again, but was unsuccessful.

Sawyer bent down, and lifted the girl up in his arms. She was quite light, and easy to carry. She tried to protest, but after a while gave up, and allowed herself to be carried down the beach, to the camp.

Sawyer couldn't help but think hat there was something very familiar about the girl in his arms. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he made a mental note to ask her later.

As the four of them approached the camp, people, wanting to know what had happened, and who the girl was, surrounded them. Jack, Kate and Sawyer, who was still carrying the girl, made their way slowly through the crowd., and into Sawyer's tent.

As Sawyer laid the girl out on his 'bed', Kate rustled through her pack, and came out with a bottle of water. She handed it to the girl, who took it, nodding her head in thanks, and sculling the whole thing, in a minute flat.

After watching the girl finish off the water, Jack decided that it would be as gooder time as any, to as the girl more about herself, hoping that this time, he would get an answer.

"So what's your name?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment, before telling him in a raspy breath. "Samantha" He was a little taken aback at first that she actually answered, but carried on with his questions

"How did you get here?" He asked. This was one question that she didn't know how to answer. How had she gotten there? It was a mystery to her. The last thing she remembered, was sitting in an airplane, on her way to LAX, then waking up on the beach.

"Sam?" The voice bought her out of her thoughts. "I, I um, don't know, the last thing I remember, was being on a plane to LAX, then I woke up here." Jack, Kate and Sawyer all looked at each other, and then at her, but this time, it was Kate who spoke.

"Flight 815?" She asked, her voice grim. "Yeah" Sam replied, fear growing in the pit of stomach. "How did you know that? Who, who are you?" She said, her voice rising. "Where am I?" For the first time, she realized that she had no idea who these people were, or where on earth she was. And she was scared. No, she was terrified.

"We were all on that flight sweet cheeks" came a voice of the man behind her. " Damn thing crashed here bout a month ago, we've been here ever since." His voice was grim, and he had a saddened look on his face.

"W-what? You've been here for a whole month? But, that would mean, and I don't, but why hasn't anyone come yet?" Those were the last thoughts that came to her mind, before she fell backwards against the cushions of the airplane seat she was sitting on. She had fainted.

I love reviews! So does my friend the review fairy. So ill make ya a deal-you review, and my magical little fairy friend, will grant you 3 wishes…okay that's total bull, but I do love reviews! So please send me feed back!


	12. Accusations

Chapter 12:

"Sam? Sam!" Jack called to her, but she still didn't wake up.

He knew that it must be a lot for her to take on board, and that was worrying him at the moment, but there was only so much that he could do, and at the moment, one of those things, was to get this girl cleaned up. She was still covered in blood, from the cuts running down her body, and Jack was highly concerned about the possible onset of infection. Reaching behind him for his 'doctor bag' he pulled out a bottle of peroxide, and a rag, and proceeded to clean her wounds.

Within 10 minutes, all of which went by in silence, Sam was looking much better; she was completely cleaned up, apart from her clothes, which were still torn, wet and dirty.

Jack sighed, as he turned around, to look at Kate. "Ahem" he said, clearing his throat to get her attention. She snapped out of her thought, and looked back at him, meeting his eyes, and smiling.

"You're done?" She asked. He nodded, and then cleared his throat again. "Um Kate? Do you think that maybe you could lend her some of you clothes? Just until we can find something else for her to wear?"

She nodded her head, and went to leave the tent, when Sawyer spoke up. "Hey Freckles! Hold on there, over in the corner, just behind the black suitcase there, ya see it?" Kate nodded not knowing what he was getting at. "There's a black garbage sack, grab it and bring it over here." He finished, not meeting her eye. He didn't know why he was being so nice all of a sudden; hell nice wasn't even enough to sum it up! He was going damn soft!

Kate gave him a skeptical look, and walked over, taking the garbage bag in hand, and bringing it over, laying it Sawyers feet. "Here you go Sawyer, now do you mind telling me what on earth this has to do with Sam?" She asked.

Sawyer just looked up at he and smirked. He slowly bent down, and made a rip in the side of the bag, and tearing the whole thing open, reveling a massive pile, of female clothing.

"Vola!" Sawyer said, pushing the pile towards Kate, and sitting back against the sand. Kate smiled at him, and dug through the pile, for something that looked as though it would fit the teenager in front of her.

She came out with a small, black, lacy singlet top, and a pair of faded blue, hippy jeans. Pleased with her selection, Kate turned, and looked at the two men in front of her.

"You two planning on watching? Or are you gunna leave?" She laughed as she saw the redness creep onto Jacks cheeks, as he made his way out of the tent.

"That wasn't a question Sawyer" She laughed, as he gave her a hurt look. "Damn Freckles, spoil all my fun!" He stood up, and she pushed him out of the tent, and then walked over to the girl, still lying on the airliner seat.

"Kate" came jack's voice, from outside the tent. "Yeah" she replied, busying herself, getting the clothes."Im going to go and talk to Ana, I'll be back soon, just call me if you need me." He said.

"Okay" she said, before proceeding to change the young woman's clothing, careful not to aggravate her injuries. As she pulled up her ripped shirt, and pulled it over her head, she noticed something that made her heart stop. On the left hand side, of her lower stomach, was gaping wound. But it wasn't just any wound, it was a stab wound.

"Jack!" she shouted, desperately trying to put pressure on the wound, to stop it from bleeding. "Jack please! Hurry!" She cried. Her hands were now completely covered in blood, along with her arms and torso.

She turned around when she heard the tent flaps fly open, and saw Sawyer rush in, a look worry on his face. "What happened!" he shouted, as he ran over to her, taking in the sight before him as he did so.

"I, I don't know! I was just changing her shirt, and, and" But she didn't get to finish her sentence, as the girl before her started to cough and moan in pain.

"Shit!" Sawyer yelled "What do we do!" but Kate didn't hear him. This situation was airily similar to one in her past, but in her past, it was her lying there, with the gash in her stomach. It was her lying there in excruciating pain. It was her dying.

"Kate!" She heard someone yell, bringing her out of her thoughts. "What do we do!" Kate stared at him for a minute, the words not quite sinking in, then she shouted. "Get Jack!"

Sawyer was off in a flash, darting down the beach, towards where Jack told him he was going. As much as he tried, he couldn't shake the image of Kate, covered in that girls blood. It scared the life out of him, but he had no time to dwell on that, as he saw Jack rounded the corner of a tent, not to far from him.

"Jack!" he shouted, stopping right in front of the doctor, panting for breath.

"Girl-bleeding-Kate--help-now." He said, struggling to form the worms, due to exhaustion. He kept thinking that he should really think about giving up on smoking, but he had no time to ponder on that thought, as he quickly regained his composure, and ran off down the beach, back to his tent.

As he approached the tent, he heard yelling, coming from inside. He identified the voice as Jack's, but was confused as to what reasons he would have, for yelling, but as he walked closer towards, it became all to clear.

"What did you do!" Jack shouted, looking over at Kate, whilst applying pressure to Sam's wound. "w-what?" Kate said dumbfounded. "You think that _I _ did this to her! How could you even think that Jack!" She shouted back, tears streaming down her increasingly red face.

" I don't know what to think anymore Kate! I don't know what your capable of!" He shouted back at her " You're a wanted criminal! You organized someone to kill the marshal! And according to Ana-Lucia, you robbed a bank, stole cars, broke into houses, oh, and what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, you blew up your dad for Christ's sake! So forgive me if I don't believe you, if you tell me that you didn't cause this, when it wasn't there when I left her!"

Kate was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say to him. How could he possibly think that she could do a thing like that? Did he really dis-trust her that much? She just stood there, and watched him begin to stitch the woman's wounds, shaking all over, and shivering from the cool breeze that entered the tent, as Sawyer pulled back the tarp, and walked in, eyeing them both, but not saying anything.

"Ana-Lucia was right Kate" Jack said, his voice full of spite. " You would do anything to keep the limelight, even try to kill an innocent girl, your pathetic Kate. Why don't you just run away, like you did the other day. You seem to be good at it"

Kate couldn't stand it any longer. "So that is what this whole thing was about. You're still mad about the kiss!" but then it hit her. He had been fine earlier that morning. Come to think of it, he had been relatively pleasant since the whole kissing incident. She knew that she had hurt him by running, but they had talked about that. _Ana-Lucia_ she thought. Jack had said he was going to talk to her. This whole situation was her fault. That _woman_ had turned Jack, her first friend on the island, against her, and that broke her heart. She may not have loved Jack in that way, but she did love him, and it pained her to know, that he now thought of her as garbage. Less than garbage.

"This is her doing, isn't it?" Kate asked quietly. "She is the reason you're acting like this. What did she say Jack? What did she say to make you like, like this!"

Jack just stared at her. His eyes shooting daggers. " _She_ didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know deep down. All she did was open my eyes to you're, pathetic, con, and I am not going to fall for it, any more Kate! Why don't you just leave Kate? Before you cause any more harm to anyone around here."

That was it. Kate had been standing on the edge of a cliff, and Jack had just given her that one fatal push, that sent her plummeting to the depths bellow. She walked up to him, her face less than a foot from his.

"I didn't do it" she whispered, before pulling her fist back behind her, punching him, square in the jaw, turning around, and walking out of the tent, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

"Well doc," Sawyer said, casting his vision on Jack, "Looks like you officially screwed up, and screwed up bad" and with that, he turned, and ran after Kate.

Thanks for reading again guys! Please review, as I need your feedback, to 'improve' the story. Lol. Amy


	13. Tragidies

Chapter 13:

Kate ran down the beach, cradling her fist in her hand, waiting for the pain to subside. She didn't regret punching Jack; in fact she was rather glad that she did. He over stepped the line, and hurt her in a way she couldn't describe.

By this point in time, tears were streaming down her face, dripping off her chin, and leaving a trail of small wet drops through the sand behind her.

Looking ahead of her through her clouded vision, she saw Michael, sitting on the ground with his son, and his son's dog, drawing what she figured to be plans, for his next project.

"Michael" she said, taking a deep breath and collecting herself, before speaking again. "Where's Ana-Lucia?" she asked, trying to keep her composure, and not fall to the ground on her knee's, and give in to the pain and sorrow that was slowly overtaking her mind and body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not registering her question. Kate just stared at him, anger etched all over her face. "Where-is-she" Kate repeated, barely above a whisper.

Michael looked at her in shock. He had never seen her like this. Her voice was so full of hate, not towards him in general, but to everything. And he knew exactly why.

Everyone in a one hundred meter radius had heard her argument with Jack, and the revelations from that one argument, had shocked them all, and he knew better than to get in her way, at this point in time, especially with his son, sitting right there.

"She just headed up to the caves" he said with a sigh, and watched her rush off, up the trail. Shaking his head, he sighed deeply, and went back to his work, congratulating himself mentally, for not telling her where Ana Lucia really went. To the hatch.

Kate ran as fast as her legs would take her, feeling every muscle in her body burn, but not willing to stop or even slow down. All she could think, was that Ana had turned one of her best friends on the island, no, one of her best friends full stop, against her, but for what reason? What had she done to her, to deserve that. _Nothing_ she thought, as more tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them, not wanting to give in to them again.

As she made her way into the mouth of the caves, she looked around, seeing a number of survivors, all sitting in their little groups, talking and chatting, but no Ana-Lucia.

"Kate?" Someone said from behind her. She whipped around, and came face to face with Charlie. "are you okay? I kinda, um, heard your argument with Jack down on the beach, do you, um, do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, with a sad, but reassuring smile on his face. "No Charlie, I'm sorry, no offence, but I need to sort this out on my own. Where's Ana-Lucia?" She said, looking him in the eyes, seemingly boring into his very soul, and making him extremely uncomfortable.

He didn't answer, causing Kate's anger to escalate a notch. "Where the hell is she Charlie!" She yelled, making him jump back in surprise, and causing everyone around, to turn and stare at them.

"She um, she went to the hatch" He whispered, looking away from her, as she hurried past him. "Be careful, " he muttered under his breath, as he turned and headed back towards the beach, only to be bowled over by a rather worn out Sawyer.

"Where's Kate?" he puffed, trying to catch his breath. "Um, she's gone to the Hatch to find Ana-Lucia" he said, as he got back up to his feet.

"Son of a Bitch!" Sawyer exclaimed, as he turned, and rushed off down the trail Kate had taken, not a minute before. His heart was beating out of his chest, and it hurt to breath, but he knew that if he didn't get to Kate, she would do something she would latter regret, and he couldn't stand by and let that happen. He couldn't understand, let alone explain the feeling in the pit of his stomach, when he thought of Kate getting hurt. He knew what she was going to do. She was going to confront Ana-Lucia, and he also knew that it wouldn't end well.

When Sawyer arrived at the hatch, he could hear the yells coming from the lounge. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room, and saw exactly what he had suspected.

Kate and Ana Lucia were standing less than two feet from each other, faces red, and hands drawn into fists. From a distance, this looked just like any other fight had in the island, but on closer inspection, Sawyer could see that Kate was well worse for wear.

Her face was fairer than usual, and her breathing was uneven. Although she was trying to hide it, he could tell that the events of the last few days, was wearing her down, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried about her.

Clearing his throat, he walked forward, further into the room. Neither one of the woman in front of him took any notice that he was even there, and just carried on ranting at each other.

"What right did you have!" Kate shouted, her body now trembling. "None! It wasn't you're place! It-" but before she was able to complete her sentence, a fist collided with the side of her face, knocking her backwards into the hard, concrete wall behind her. Before Sawyer had time to react, Kate had regained her composure, and ran at Ana-Lucia, pushing her to the ground, and straddling her, pinning her down. Pulling back her arm, she thrusted it towards her face, but before she had a chance to make contact, a loud bang echoed through the room.

Everything went quiet, the only noise being the loud breathing, of those in the room.

Slowly, Kate slipped off Ana-Lucia, onto the ground next to her, her eyes wide with shock, as she held her stomach tightly.

Sawyer ran forward, dropping on his knee's next to Kate, and looking backwards and forwards between the two woman. His eyes widened, when he saw the object in Ana-Lucia's hand. A gun.

He quickly looked back at Kate, and for the first time notice the look of pain on her face, and the puddle of blood on the floor.

"Sawyer" Kate said, as she felt the pain in her abdomen increase. "It hurts" she said, tears cascading down her face. Her eyes slowly closed, and she felt herself falling backwards.

"Kate! Kate you've got to stay with me!" Sawyer yelled, as he picked Kate's body up off the cold floor, placing it in his lap.

"Ana! Get help!" he yelled, but as he turned around, he saw that she was no longer there. "Shit!" he yelled, turning back to Kate, who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Kate? Can you here me?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Kate, please!" he cried, a single tear running down his face, but he didn't care. He could still feel Kate breathing, only just, but at least it was something.

"Help me!" He yelled, hoping that anyone passing would hear his pleas and come to his aid. "Please! Somebody! Help me!" but nobody came.

"Sawyer?" Kate whispered, opening her eyes partially, looking up at him. "I love you" She said, before closing her eyes again.

"No! Kate no! Please!" but she didn't open her eyes. Her chest stopped moving up and down, and her arm slipped limply to the floor. Kate, the woman of his dreams, the one person in the whole world he cared about more than himself, was dead.

"No!" he cried, bringing her further onto his lap, tears now falling freely down his face. "I love you too," He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Behind him he heard someone run inside, but he didn't care. It was to late now. Kate was dead.

Suddenly, a voice Sawyer identified as jacks, echoed into the room. "Kate! Get out here!" He yelled, his voice full of rage. "Kate! Get out here and tell me what the **hell** you did to Ana!" But Sawyer didn't care. He didn't care about anything at that moment, except for the fact, that Kate was dead.

He heard the footsteps come closer to where he and Kate lay. The voice echoed the room again, louder this time. "Kate! where-" Sawyer turned his head slightly towards the door, where he saw Jack standing there, a look of shock on his face.

"What happened?" Jack asked, as he rushed over, and dropped to the floor next to Sawyer.

Sawyer didn't answer immediately. He couldn't. It was as though the words were caught in his throat, unable to get out. Then he chocked out the words that were playing over and over in his head. "She's dead".

He found it surreal as he watched, Jack placed his hands on Kate's neck, feeling for a pulse, and lean over her, his ear above her mouth, listening for any breathing sounds.

"She has a pulse!" He exclaimed" It's barely there, but there's still a chance. He pulled Kate gently off Sawyer's lap, laying her flat on the ground, and began compressions.

Sawyer's breath caught in his throat as Jacks words now overtook those that had been going through his head just seconds before. "There's still a chance." Over and over again, he repeated those words, only to be brought out of thoughts by Jacks panicking voice.

"How long ago did she stop breathing.?" He asked, franticly pounding on her chest. Sawyer thought quickly about the question. It had seemed like hours, years even, yet it had only been a couple of minutes.

"Two, maybe Three minutes tops" He croaked out. He could tell by the look on Jacks face that the fates were against Kate, but he wouldn't give up hope. He couldn't.

"Come **_on_** Kate!" Jack cried, as he pounded even harder still. He wouldn't let her die. Not like this.

Okay, so that was chapter 13. did ya like it? Hate it? In between? Just press the little button down in the left hand corner, ya see it? Yeah, just press that, and leave me a little note, telling me what ya thought. Okay?

By the way, I know that this is the second time Kate has been resuscitated in this story, blah blah blah, but you'll just have to deal. lol

Virtual Gummy Bears to all those who review…mmmmmmmmm gummy bears 


	14. RealityCheck

Chapter 14:

Sawyer remained on the cold, hard ground, his heart hammering in his throat. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Jack was still pounding on Kate's chest, muttering loudly under his breath to her, as though the words escaping his mouth were the magical key to bring Kate back, but Sawyer knew it wouldn't change a thing. She was gone. Lost. Dead.

A mixture of Kate's blood and his tear's accumulated on his face, as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to snap himself out of the happenings in front of him, but as he slowly opened them, he was still in the same place, with the same two people, and it tore him up inside that their was nothing he could do.

His heart skipped a beat, as Jack stopped beating on her chest, and sat back on his heels, sobbing. The gravity of the situation weighed down upon him, and he felt as though he was being crushed under a tone of pain and guilt. He couldn't stand it.

Rushing to his feet, Sawyer ran over to Kate's blood stained body, and dropped down beside her. He was no longer crying. He was so overcome with emotions that he couldn't even do that. All he could do was sit there, with her cold, limp hand in his, and think about what life was to be like from now on.

He remembered all the times they would sit around and joke with each other, the times they would laugh together, the times they would fight, and as much as it pained it to admit it to himself, the first time he realized, that he was falling for her.

He heard Jack stand up quietly, and saw him walk slowly towards the exit, his eyes red and puffy, and light tracks where his tears had run down the cheeks of his saddened face. On the way, he placed a shaking hand on Sawyer's shoulder, then left.

As Sawyer sat there, he found it harder and harder to breath. It was as though the world was closing in him, like an ice-cold hand, holding his lungs in it's fist, and constricting it so hard, he thought they were going to be ripped out of his chest.

All of a sudden, Kate's eyes burst open, her pupils dilated, and the area around her eye that should have normally have been white, was now blood red. Sawyer's mouth dropped open, as she slowly sat up, and turned to face him, blood now trickling down her chin, and dripping into a small pool in her lap.

"why didn't you save me?" She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head "You could've saved me Sawyer, you could've stopped this, why didn't you?"

Sawyer's whole body froze. What was happening? Kate was dead! He had seen her last breath with his own eyes, watched the failed resuscitation, and felt the pain of the sight course through his entire body as he took in the sight. This couldn't be real.

In one quick movement, Kate thrusted him against the cool, hard concrete he had previously been sitting on, her hands forcefully placed around his neck, blocking his airways, and making him gasp for breath. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, and his face went a deep crimson.

"You could've saved me!" Kate screamed, pressing down harder across his Adam's apple. He felt his life literally seeping through her fingers. He was going to die, and he knew it. It was ironic really, all through his life; he had wanted it to end. He had wanted to die, hell, he would've done it himself if he didn't think it was a losers way out, but now, in his final hour, he wanted to live.

"Kate" he gasped, barely able to form the words." Please, don't do this" but she wouldn't relent.

"Sawyer!" he heard her shout, but it was so far away. "Sawyer!" the voice called again. No longer did he feel the pressure on his neck, or the pain in his chest. No longer did the surface he was lying on feel cold and hard, but rather soft and warm, and just as these thoughts dawned on him, he realized.

His eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt up right, breathing heavily, as he took in the sight around him.

"Sawyer!" Kate sighed relieved. She had been trying to wake him for the last 10 minutes, and wasn't able to do so. She had been so worried. She had been awoken by him thrashing around next to her, crying out her name, along with others. His eyes had been shut tightly, and his hands were in the form of fists.

Sawyer turned to look at her. "It was just a dream" he whispered to himself, not taking his eyes off her."Only a dream". He scanned them over her. She was still pale and shaking, and the stitches where still embedded in her wrists, where the sharp blade had cut through the skin.

He couldn't believe it. It had all been a dream. The girl, the fight with Jack, and the thing he was most thankful for, the gunshot. None of it was real.

Slowly he reached out his trembling hand, and swept it across her delicate cheek. A shiver ran down her spine, but she didn't pull away. This caused a slight smirk to play at Sawyer's lips.

"Sawyer" she said, barely above a whisper. "What happened? You were shaking all over and-"

"Shhhhhhh" Sawyer interrupted, his fingers making there way over to her lips, tracing over them so gently she barely felt it. "It was nothing" he whispered back, more assure himself than her, looking her lustfully in the eye. In one swift movement, he carefully grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to him. She gasped in shock, as she fell lightly on his lap, and knew exactly what was going to happen next, but surprising herself, she didn't pull away as he slowly lent forward, and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.

As the kiss deepened, Kate felt her heart beating out of her chest. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed him before, but the last time was different. The last time she had been tricked into it, but now, now she was doing it out of her own free will, and it was amazing.

Sawyer experimentally touched his tongue across her bottom lip, as though asking permission, and she obliged, opening her mouth, letting him explore every well-formed crevice of her dainty mouth.

The two broke apart, when the sound of someone clearing their throat, echoed through the cave. Turning quickly, Kate's eyes fell across a shocked looking Jack, standing near the entrance.

Okay! I am sooooo soooo soooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update guys!. I had the WORST writers block like, ever! Ever I tell you! Okay, so I apologize for the whole 'dream cop-out'. Originally, Kate was gunna get the chop, but omg she has a pretty big fan base. NOONE wanted her to die! Which I guess is good, cause I was havin second thoughts about the whole "u just survived a sacrifice ceremony and now u gunna die anyways" thing.

Ok, im weird, I know. So anyways-to my loyal readers,and yes i do have some, I have a question for ya'll.

Do I… a) keep the story very real, and base it on the happenings in each actual eppy

Or b) give it a slight supernatural twist

Okay, so read and review! Well um, you must've already read the damn thing-lol, so just review, okay?


	15. Interupted

Chapter 15:

"Kate?" Jack said, his voice full of surprise. He couldn't believe what he had walked in on. Kate was kissing Sawyer. No, not just kissing Sawyer, but also _making out_ with him.

He just kept standing there, mouth slightly agape, as he took in the sight in front of him. There was Kate, sitting in a smug looking Sawyer's lap, hands still intertwined, both with flushed faces.

"Um, hi Jack" Kate whispered, blushing slightly. "What are, what are you doing here?" Jack just kept looking at her, unable to form the words that were lodged in his throat.

"The lady asked you a question doc" Sawyer spoke up smartly, a smirk plastered on his face, making the dimples stand out on his stubble-covered cheeks.

Jack shook himself out of his daze, and cleared his throat. " I ah, I was just coming to check on Kate, but I ah, I see that you're busy, so, um, I'll talk to you later, yeah?" and with that, he turned on his heels, and walked briskly out of the cave, leaving silence behind him.

Kate turned around slowly to face Sawyer, a small grin forming on her lips. "Well that went well" was all she could say, before she dissolved into a fit of laughter. Sawyer wasn't used to seeing her like this. Usually when Jack caught them spending time together, Kate automatically went into defense mode. It was as though she didn't want to disappoint the doctor, but right now, it was different. She was laughing, and she had that glint in her eye, that he had never seen before. She was happy.

Wrapping his arms back around her, he drew her closer to him, and gently let his lips graze hers. Her laughter stopped immediately, but the grin she wore earlier, still remained on her lips.

After a while, the kiss intensified, and Sawyer trailed his hands up the back of Kate's shirt, caressing her back, and expertly undoing the clasp of her bra. They both knew that they were approaching the point of no return, but neither were worried. They both wanted each other. Needed each other, and those were the only thoughts on their minds.

Within minutes, both of them had removed their clothes. There breath was racing, and their moans echoes through the cave. Anyone could have walked in on them, but they didn't care.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

Aware of Kate's weakened state, Sawyer took it upon himself to take control. Slowly he trailed kisses down her neck, across her shoulders, and down her arms, leaving a path of Goosebumps behind them.

Kate's breath caught in her throat as he moved down lower, the warmth of his mouth on her stomach, and moving downwards. Suddenly a rainbow of colour exploded in her vision, and he reached his target.

Hey y'all. This was just a filler chappie. Had the WORST writers block EVER! But figured I'd be nice and give ya this. Enjoy and review! Or the munchkins will come and eat me! Ahhhhhhhhh! Nooooooooooooooo!


	16. Consumed

_Title: Sacrifice_

_Rating: R13 for now_

_Warnings: swearing, sexual themes _

_Chapter 16:Consumed_

_It had been two weeks since Jack had walked in on Kate and Sawyer kissing. Since then, he had tried his best to avoid the two altogether, and had all in all been successful, apart from the couple of times Kate came to the hatch to get her bandages changed. On those occasions, jack barely met her eyes, and stared clear of any conversations with her. He simply changed her bandages, and left her wherever she was sitting, staring sadly at his retreating back. _

_He couldn't stand to look at her. Every time he did, his heart broke in two, and he felt as though all of the sadness and turmoil of the world was weighing on his shoulders, weighing him down until he thought he would combust under it all, in fact he wished he would combust, just to make it all stop. He just wanted it all to stop._

_Meanwhile, down on the beach Kate and Sawyer lay side by side in the sand, hands intertwined, looking at the stars. It wasn't something that Sawyer usually did, and he was tempted to go back inside the tent, where the others on the beach wouldn't see him, and come to conclusions about him becoming 'soft'. He was just about to stand up, when Kate turned her head, and smiled at him. He hated to admit it, but it was this kind of thing that he loved. The small things. _

_Smiling back, Sawyer slowly leaned down, and caught her lips in a gentle, and loving kiss, that sent shivers down her spine. Just as Kate was getting into the kiss, he pulled back grinning at her, leaving her breathless in front of him._

"_That, right there, was mean" Kate whispered to him, slowly wrapping her hand around his neck and bringing his head down towards hers. Slowly the kiss became more needy, and a small moan escaped Kate's mouth. _

_Smiling against her lips, Sawyer pulled back once again, and stood up. Reaching down he gently grasped her hand, and pulled her to her feet. Smiling again, the two walked into the tent._

_Jack stood at the edge of the jungle, watching the two, his heart shattering over and over, with every step they took. Turning around, he walked through the dense bush, back towards the hatch. _

_What had he been thinking? He should've known that he couldn't handle seeing them together. _

_Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Spinning around he eyed the surrounding area. He was sure he had heard a twig snap somewhere close. _

"_Hello?" he called cautiously._

_No answer. "I must be going crazy" he thought to himself "this island is turning me crazy"_

_Beginning back on his way, Jack didn't notice the man start after him again, carefully to watch his step this time. The last thing he needed was to be spotted. He couldn't risk it. Not until they were further from camp. One slip up like that, and the whole plan would be ruined._

_Jack carried on towards the Hatch, none the wiser that anyone was following him. His head was swimming with thoughts of Kate and Sawyer. _

_He had lost. He had failed. All hope of a relationship with Kate had flown out the door. Metaphorically of course, but still, it was hard. He didn't deal with failure well. He would bottle everything he felt up, so tightly, that when eventually he did vent, he made everything ten time worse, and that was the last thing he needed right now._

_It was time. Jack was far away enough from camp that no one would hear him yell. _

_As quickly as he could, John Locke came up behind his target, reaching a hand out, and touching the mans shoulder. _

_Jack spun around quickly, yelping in shock. He hadn't even heard anyone come up behind him. _

"_John" he breathed, shaking slightly. "you scared me, what are you doing out here?"_

_Locke just shook his head and smiled. "Just walking Jack, the same as you I'm guessing" Nodding his head, Jack turned around, and began walking again, Locke in toe._

_Suddenly, without warning, Jack felt a searing pain run through his body, like none he had ever felt before. He fell to the jungle floor, and was consumed by darkness._

_Well folks, that was the next chapter. Please review, as a writer it really helps to know what people think, and how you can improve. I do except flames, but please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no full blown dissing please._

_Thanks a lot guys! And sorry for the long wait between the last few chapters. Writers block a b._


	17. TroubledTimes

chapter 17:

It was dark. Too dark. His head was pounding, and his heart racing.

He could feel the earth beneath him, dry and hard. He tried to move, but pain shot through his body.

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was walking with Locke then… wait, Locke!

Jack raised his head slightly, and cracked his eyes open. With much difficulty, he looked around, seeing nothing but grass and bush.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself, unaware that in a few minutes, he was about to find out.

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Kate sat in the sand, her toes wriggling unconsciously.

Although she had everything she had ever wished for, for some reason, she felt alone. Lately everything had been crowding in on her. Jack hadn't been speaking to her, in fact she hadn't seen him since she had gotten her bandages changed, no-one seemed to be letting her do anything since her 'encounter' with the others, and after her fight with Sawyer, things had just gone from bad to worse.

Sick and tired of just sitting there, Kate stood, and wiped the golden sand from her torn and tatty jeans, and made her way towards the jungle.

As she came close to the boundary, where the luscious green of the foliage met the sand, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Not wanting anything to stop her doing whatever it was she was going to do, she just kept walking, ignoring the quickened pace of whoever was there.

"Freckles?" Sawyer called as he watched her walk into the trees. "Freckles wait up!" but she didn't stop, nor acknowledge he had even spoken.

He didn't know what was up with her lately. She had gone from happy-go-lucky Kate, to someone who was so closed off, it was as if she was just a shell of her former self.

Quickening his pace, he came up behind her, and reached out his arm, placing a hand on her shoulder, and turning her around. He was shocked by what he saw.

Tears where cascading down her ,face and her body was shaking so hard she could barely stand up.

"Freckles?" Sawyer whispered, his voice laced with concern. "W-what's the matter?"

But Kate wouldn't meet his eyes, she just kept staring down at the ground, sniffing every so often.

Without thinking, Sawyer raised his hand, and placed a single finger under her chin, raising her face up, and making her look at him. Although she resisted for a while, not being able to meet his eyes, but eventually, to her disdain, she couldn't hold off any longer and raised her eyes to his.

Sawyer gently pulled her towards him, encasing her in his arms. At first she struggled, not wanting to be near him, after everything that had happened, but her feelings for him where too strong, and she collapsed, sobbing on his chest.

FLASHBACK:

Kate sat in Sawyers tent, laughing and joking with the southerner sitting infront of her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

She was drawn from her thoughts, by Sawyers voice. "You there Freckles?"

Shaking herself slightly, Kate smiled at him, and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah" She replied "Just thinking"

Moving closer to her, Sawyer drew her to him, and felt her relax into him immediatly.

"What were ya thinkin 'bout?" he asked her.

Turning her head to face him, she moved her lips towards his, and caught him in a loving kiss, then drew back. "Just thinking, how lucky i am to have you"

Sawyer smiled at this, causing the dimples on his cheeks to stand out like an elephant in a strawberry patch."Really? hmmm, and why might that be?"

Kate just smiled at him. "Wouldnt you like to know" She whispered, stradeling him, and bringing her lips to his neck, placing butterfly kisses in a line down his coller bone, and chest.

Suddenly, there was a loud cough from out side the tent. Whipping round, Kate cursed for not thinking to shut the flap of the tent.

Standing there, looking most uncomfortable, was Charlie.

"Um, hey-" Charlie said, figiting with a sleeping Aaron's blanket. "Claire and I were, um, wondering if you wouldn't mind, um, watching Turnup Head for a while, so we can, um, do you mind?"

Sawyer smirked at Charlies discomfort. "Sure thing, chuck the lil bugger here then"

This got him a death glare from Charlie, and a whack on the arm from Kate.

"Sawyer!" she snapped."Don't swear infront of him!"

Sawyer just turned and looked at her. "What? it aint like he aint never heard cussin' before, i mean, he's like twenty somethin' years old for cryin' out loud!"

"Not him! The baby!" Kate laughed.

Sawyer looked away, his cheeks growing increasingly red with embarassment.

"I knew that" he muttered under his breath.

A couple of hours later, Kate and Sawyer were sitting side by side in the sand, Aaron coeing in Sawyers lap. Everything was so great at that moment, and Sawyer didnt want to ruin any of it, but a question had been pressing on his mind for days now, and he couldnt help but ask it.

"Freckles" He started, not sure how to word it. "Can i ask you something?"

Yawning beside him, Kate nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, Sawyer asked her straight out. "Who's Tom?"

Kate sat bolt upright, no longer tired.

"How do you know that name?" She asked slowly, not fully wanting to know the answer.

"I um, i was looking in your bag a couple of days ago, i was gunna refill your water bottle, and i came across a um, a plane, with Tom written on the underside. Is he your um, your boyfriend? you know, back home?"

It was hard for Sawyer to talk like this, so vunerable and self-concious, but he needed to know.

Kate was quiet for a while, not sure how to answer the question. Finally, she whispered "He's nobody"

She made to stand, but Sawyer gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down to the ground.

"Who is he?" He repeated quietly, staring her in the eye. He could tell from his years conning, when someone was lying,and as soon as she answered, he saw the flicker of panic in her eyes, that showed that what she was saying to him, wasnt true.

Trying again to stand, she struggled against his iron clad grip.

"He's no one" she repeated "Please, let me go"

Thats when he knew something was wrong. She was literally begging him to release her. It annoyed him that she wouldnt talk to him, but he decided to ask her, one last time.

"Kate, who is he?" At this, Kate broke. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she struggled more against him.

By now Aaron was also crying, and people were emerging from there tents, wrapped in blankets, and shivering in the cool night air.

As a last resort, Kate punched Sawyer in the jaw, hard, causing him to release her wrist, and cry out in pain.

Taking her opertunity, she picked up Aaron fromk Sawyers lap, and hurried off towards where Charlie had said he and Claire would be.

END FLASHBACK:

Sawyer and Kate stayed like that for what seemed like an age, neither moving or speaking, just standing there, in each others embrace.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure stumbled out of the bush, not ten feet from where they stood.

That figure, was Jack.

Okay, so end of chappy.I apologise for all the typo'z in this chap. I got a new comp, and it doesnt have Microsoft Word(which i usually use) just NotePad, which doesnt have spellcheck, whick is like, my fanfiction bible.lol

Okay, so review, and make the random voices in my head happy yeah?

Oh! and thank you SO much to Morgan, who is like, my rock for this story. You rock! no pun intended BTW.


	18. Jack?

Chapter 18:

"Jack?" Kate said, moving hessitantly towards him. He seemed slightly out of it, but in the dim light of the Jungle she couldn't be sure. "Are you alright?"

He moved his head in her direction, looking her in the eye, and muttered something under his breath that neither Kate or Sawyer could understand.

"What'd you say Jacko?" Sawyer said, moving towards the two infront of him.

"I said I'm fine" Jack snapped, moving in the general direction of the Hatch."Just got a...headache" and with that he was gone.

"What was that about?" Sawyer said questioningly, rapping his arms around Kate's waist, and puliing her towards him.

"I don't know" she whispered staring after his retreating form.

After a while, Jack reached the hatch, his temples pounding, and his head coursing with pain. All he could think about, was what had taken place just hours ago in the jungle.

FLASHBACK:

"Locke?" Jack called, as the figure of the bald man emerged from the dark greenery around him.

"John where are we? what happened?"

Jack was confused. He didnt no what events had lead to his laying there in the cold, hard dirt. All he remembered was unimaginable pain running through his skull, then nothing. Just darkness.

Locke moved closer to him, crouching down by his shivering form. The feeling that Jack got in the pit of his stomach when he saw the look on Lockes face was unimaginable. The twinkle of malace in his eyes. The slight grin residing upon his face...

"You need to stop questioning the island Jack." Locke said, barely above a whisper. "Everything, everything here happens for a reason, everything has a purpose, and if you keep messing with it, with destiny, then..."

Locke spun around quickly, at the sound of a twig snapping, not far from where he was standing. Slowly, he moved in the direction of the noise, looking back only once to make sure Jack hadnt taken the oppertunity to escape. As he moved closer, he heard a deep growling.

Not taking any chances, Locke slowly reached behind him, and pulled out a gleaming knife.

Holding the knife steadily infront of him, Locke stopped a foot short of where the noise had protruded from. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the final threshold, and disappeared behind the bushes.

It all happened so quickly Jack even have time to process it.

A sudden white blurr, thrust itself from the bush, a flailing Locke in its jaw. The screaming was terrible, it echoed through the jungle around them, the sound bouncing off every tree and boulder, but worse than that, worse than that was the sickening crunch, and the scilence that followed, as the bear left with his prey, not sparing Jack a second look.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Heya guys!

sorry it has taken so long for me to update! i am the laziest gal in the world-but i am trying!lol. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter aswell.Next one will be longer i promise but in my defence...it IS one o'clock in the morning, so my brain isnt properly functioning at this moment in time...

So yeah, those are my excuses and I'm sticking to 'em.

Would really love to hear your thoughts on my fic and the update will be quicker with more reviews...hinthint.

Much love everyone!

BTW im doing this little authors note now on each chapter, just to say hi to everyone, and let ya all know whatever random bit of info comes to mind.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	19. Three Little Words

Chapter 19:

Kate sat in Sawyer's lap, staring out at the endless expansion of ocean before her. The rays of the early morning sun were bouncing off the cristal clear water, causing it to glisten like glitter.

It was amazing really. No matter what happened on the island. No matter who was killed, or injured, the water always remained the same. Calm. Collected.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts, by the feel of Sawyer's lips trailing down her neck, and across her collar bone, sending shivers down her spine. She turned around, a grin firmly plastered on her face.

Pulling back, Sawyer stared into her large hazel eyes, a feeling of happyness engulfing his soul. He finally had what he had wanted all along, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Someone to love, and someone to love him back.

Without a second thought, Sawyer lifted Kate off his knee and stood up, brushing the sand of the back of his jeans.

"Sawyer?" Kate said, not understanding what he was doing.

Not saying a word, Sawyer bent down, and picked Kate up as though it was their honeymoon, and caught her in a slow and loving kiss, that left them both breathless. Once they both regained their composure, Sawyer began heading towards his tent.

When they where inside, Sawyer lay Kate on his makeshift bed, he caught her lips once again, and let his hands roam her perfectly contoured body.

As the kiss deepened, Kate let out a small moan, which was muffled conciderably by Sawyer's mouth, pressing insistantly against her own.

Within minutes their clothing was a thing of the past, as they lay there, his fingers tangled in her lucious brown hair, hers digging into his back with increasing preasure as he rocked against her, his warm breath against her neck, nearly sending her over the edge, but it wasnt that, that causes her to climax more powerfully than she ever had in her life, it was the three words he whispered in her ear, just before he went over himself.

"I love you."

Three little words that made butterflies erupt in her stomach and stars appear before her eyes. Those three little wods made all the difference.

Lying there, curled up in Sawyer's arms, Kate was thinking about what Sawyer had said to her.

He had told her he loved her. Was it just something that he said in the heat of the moment? or did he really mean it? She wanted to find out. She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid. She wasnt sure if she should bring the subject up or not.

Sawyer sensed that something was running through her mind, that something was troubling her. "Whats wrong Freckles?" he asked her, feeling that he already knew what she was going to say next, and he already knew his answer.

Turning to look him in the eye, Kate took a deep breath, and asked him.

Sawyer just grinned at her, hypnotising her with his dimples, leaned down, and kissed her, savouring the taste of her lips on his. As he pulled back, he leaned down, and whispered in her ear "Course i meant it Freckles"

Grinning back at his, she brought her lips crashing onto his, massaging his tongue with her own.

"I love you too Sawyer."

Jack sat down at the computer, and entered the numbers. 4.8.15.16.23.42.and hit execute. His head was throbbing, and the sound that resounded throughout The Hatch wasn't doing much to help his cause.

Standing up, he slowly made his way towards the shower, shutting the bathroom door behind him. After turning on the shower, he removed his clothes, and steped in, cringing as the hot water hit the wound on the back of his head. He watched as the dried blood from around the wound washed down the drain, leaving a trail of light red water behind it.

He knew that he had to tell someone about what had happened to Locke, but he still hadn't come to terms with it himself.

It had all happened so quickly. One minute Locke was disappearing into the bushes, the next he was being dragged away, kicking, screaming, and yelling with all of his might.

He could picture how the stunning white of the polar bear, had be tarnished with blots of the old mans blood. The sound of the sickening crunch, when Locke's neck had snapped. He kept replaying it. Over and over again, it just wouldn't stop.

Taking a slight detour, he made his way to the medical cabnet in the hall. Opening it, he searched through it, until he came across what he was looking for. Sleeping pills.

Shakily, Jack unscrewed the cap, and shock the small, yellow pills onto his open palm. Not paying attention,he threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry, then made his way back to his original destination.

As soon as he got there, as tingling feeling went through his body.

'How many pills did i take?' he asked himself, but he didnt have time to answer, as he feel back against the pillow. Unconcious.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys.

I got rid of my writters block! yey! Dances around so yeah. Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writting it! lol. I wanna thank **Paddington** for helping me out with the whole writters block thing, and everyone who reviewed. You all rock!

Sorry if i wrote the characters a bit off, but i needed to make Sawyer a bit sappy, for future chapters, lol

So yeah...**REVIEW!** lol.

Much love!


	20. Something's not right

Chapter 20:

"Jack?" Kate called, as she and Sawyer entered The Hatch. Kate was still in a flush from what Sawyer had said to her earlier, and still got a giddy feeling in her stomach every time she thought about it.

As they made their way further into the hatch, they saw neither hyde nor hair of Jack.

"Weird" Kate muttered under her breath, wondering where he was. He wouldn't just leave like that. He wouldn't leave the hatch unmanned. He was more responsible than that.

As Kate walked down the hallway, she noticed the door where the medicine was kept was open, and upon closer inspection, she noticed that the lid to the container holding the sleeping pills was uncapped, and the bottle lay empty on the floor.

A pit grew in her stomach, as she called out for Jack once again, her voice laced with distress. She knew she shouldn't have just let him go off like he did those few hours ago. She knew that something was wrong with him. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw a trail of water on the floor, leading into the bedroom.

Fear was beginning to overtake her body, as she inched her way towards the half open bedroom door. As she reached it, she shakily reached out her hand, and pushed open the door.

As she walked slowly into the room, she saw Jack, laying on the bottom bunk, beads of sweat running down his forehead, and collecting on the pillow beneath him.

Kate quickly ran over and crouched beside the wooden bunk, praying that Jack hadn't done anything stupid.

"Jack?" she said, shaking him slightly to try and wake him up, but he didnt open his eyes. "Jack!" Kate called louder, shaking him more ferociously, but still he didnt wake.

"Sawyer!" She screamed, and immediatly heard his footsteps running towards the bedroom.

"What?" he asked when he rushed in the door, and saw her kneeling before Jack. He didnt see anything wrong with the picture infront of him. No blood. No guts. Just the Doc, sleeping soundly in his bed.

Then he looked over at Kate,and saw the tears cascading down her face, and knew automaticly that something wasn't right.

"He's Over dosed" she said, still trying to wake Jack up. "I found an empty pill bottle down the hall, and he wont wake up and..." but she couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to think of the possibilities of what might happen to him.

Sawyer moved across the room in a flash, to where Kate was kneeling. He had seen his fair share of overdoses in his time. He'd even had one himself in his younger years, so he knew what they had to do.

"Freckles," He said, turning to look at her."I need you to go and find sun, okay? get her to mix up something that will make him throw up, okay? "

Kate nodded, and ran full speed out of the Hatch, heading for Sun's garden.

Back at The Hatch, Sawyer sat Jack up, and was splashing some cool water on his face, trying to bring him around.

Finally, after five minutes of trying, Jack slowly began to open his eyes.

He felt horrible. His throat was burning, and his head was pounding. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered was taking those sleeping pills and...

Then it hit him. The sleeping pills. How many did he take? He didnt know, and at that moment, he didnt care.

Kate ran back into The Hatch, closely followed by a worried looking Sun.

As they reached the bedroom, Sun gasped at the sight infront of her.

Jack looked like hell. He had dark circles around his eyes, and sweat beads accross his forehead. They had to act quickly.

With the help of Kate, Sawyer got Jack to the bathroom, and sat him infront of the toilet.This wasn't going to be pretty.

Taking a deep breath, Sawyer forced Jack's mouth open, tipping the mixture Sun made down his throat, and stepping back.

Within seconds, Jack was vomiting violently, throwing up the pills, and everything else he had eaten since the previous night.

Sun couldn't stand to watch, and excused herself from the room, holding her hand over her mouth to stop herself from doing the exact same thing as the man infront of her.

After a good fifteen minutes of vomiting, Jack had emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, and was now lying back in the bunk bed, sleeping.

Kate and Sawyer were now sitting side by side in the lounge room. They were still in shock about what they had just witnessed.

"Why would he try to kill himself?" Kate whispered, a single tear running down her cheek.

Sawyer breathed out slowly. "I dont know freckles, I dont know."

AUTHORS NOTE:

hey again!

Yay! another chapter done!

I hope you all enjoyed it, and it made sense!.

I dont know anything about overdosing, so what i wrote what came to mind.

Sorry if anyone was offended.

Please review!

much love...


	21. Why?

Chapter 21:

Kate sat on the couch for hours, lying in Sawyer's arms, thinking about Jack. Why would he try to kill himself? Did he feel that his life was really that worthless? She just didnt understand.

Carefull not to wake Sawyer, she slowly stood up, and made her way towards the bedroom. She wanted to ask Jack why he did what he did, and she wasn't going to pussy foot around.

Knocking twice on the door, Kate stepped into the room, and headed towards the bed,where Jack was soundly sleeping. Kneeling down beside him, she gently shock him.

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and immediatly closed them again as the light from the hallway hit him.

He felt like shit, putting it lightly. He didn't remember much of what had happened the night before, just the odd detail. The pills,some vile tasting concuction, and vomiting. A lot of vomiting.

Turning his head slightly to the right, he saw Kate sitting next to him, her face unreadable.

"Hey" He whispered. It hurt him to talk. It even hurt him to move.

Kate just looked at him, lying there so helpless infront of her. She was almost not going to ask him, but she knew that she had to get to the bottom of his overdose one way or another.

"Jack." Kate started, trying to figure what her next words would be. It was harder than she expected. "Why did you try to kill yourself?

Jack just stared at her, taking what she said in. She thought he tried to kill himself? Didn't she know him better than that? But even as he denied it, deep down he was questioning himself. Did he try to kill himself? Is that why he took the pills?

Jack was bought out of his thoughts by Kate's voice, and her hand upon his own.

"Jack?" She said. She could tell he was thinking about what happened, and judging by the look in his eye, he really didnt know.

"I,I wasn't trying to kill myself Kate" Jack told her, barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to get away from everything for a while, it was just to much for me to handle, so I,I took some sleeping pills, and next thing I knew, everything went black, and..." But even as he spoke, the events in the jungle came back to him, and he had to close his eyes and stop speaking. It was too much.

Kate just looked at him, wondering whether or not to believe what he was saying, but as soon as he reopened his eyes, and looked into her's, she could tell that he was telling the truth, that he didn't mean to overdose.

"What happened yesterday in the jungle Jack? What made you do this to yourself?" Kate asked, not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

Jack took a shuddering breath, and launched into the story. After he had finished, both he and Kate sat there in silence, neither daring to speak a word.

After afew minutes, they could hear Sawyer waking down the hallway, and stopping in the doorway. Kate looked regretfully at Jack. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Sawyer, infact right now that was all she wanted, but she also didnt want Jack to have to go threw more questioning right now. Not in his state of mind. Not yet. So she did the only thing she could think of. She stood up slowly, and flashed Jack a small smile, a moved towards the door, and down the hallway.

Sawyer stood there for a few seconds longer, then spun around, and followed Kate, away from the bedroom.

AUTHORS NOTE:

hey peoples!

another chapter done! yay! Sorry if the writing is crap, but it's late and im tired, lol-thats my excuse and i'm sticking to it!

Its also kinda short, so soz bout dat too...

So yeah, as always...**review!**

Much love!


	22. The Boat

Chapter 22:

**note: **this chap takes place a while after the last one, so the first little bit is just a quick overview of what has happened in the time period...

Two weeks had past since Jack's _incident_ in the hatch. Very few people knew about it, and those who did kept it quiet. The last thing they needed was for the whole island to think that their only doctor, was suicidal.

Locke's body was never recovered. After Jack had regained his strength, the survivors held a small cerimony, not far off the beach, but as there was no body to bury, a simple cross was put up, with Johns name on it. Claire had lead the cerimony, just as she had done previously, afew days after the crash. She was hit hard by his death, but found comfort in Charlie. They shared their first kiss a week after the cerimony, and Charlie

moved back into the tent the next day.

Everyone now knew of Kate and Saywer's relationship, and got over the initial shock quickly. Seeing them together was now just an ordinary every day thing...

It was mid morning when Sawyer woke up, from a night he could only explain as amazing. He felt sorry for the other survivors on the beach, as there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they got just as little sleep as he and Kate did last night.

Grinning to himself, Sawyer pushed his body up off of the airline seat he had been using as a bed, and made his way to the corner of his shelter, looking for some clean clothes.

Two minutes later, Saywer was up, and on his way to the caves, to refill his and Kate's water bottle.This had now become common practice for the two. Kate would leave in the morning to get the camp fruit to eat throughout the day, and Sawyer would go and get the water.

At first, Sawyer was fully against the whole _doing something for the camp _idea, but as always, Kate found a way to 'convince' him.

As Sawyer approached the caves, he saw it was virtually empty, other than the odd person here or there. Ever since the polar bear incident, almost everyone had moved down to the beach. Everyone other than Jack that is, who tended to spend most of his time at the hatch.

Kneeling down infront of the small waterfall infront of him, Sawyer took the bottles from his dark red backpack, and proceeded to fill them. That is before two hands pushed him from behind, and he went ricoshading head fist into the water.

Scowling, Sawyer spun around quickly, looking for whoever it was that had pushed him, only to set eyes upon a very histerical Kate. She was sitting on the ground, her body shaking with laughter, and tears cascading down her face.

The sight immediatly made the scowl on Sawyer's face turn into a mischiefous grin.

Darting foward quickly, Sawyer looped his arms around Kate's thin waist, and pulled her into his lap, efficiently saturating her at the same time.

"Sawyer!" Kate screamed, her voive full of laughter. "Let me go!"

But Sawyer didnt let her go, in fact he just held her tighter, and began tickling at her sides.

Squeeling, Kate began thrashing around, trying to escape his grip. Unfortunatly, the two were interupted by someone nether of them really wanted to see at that moment. Jack.

Their laughter stopped, but the grin still remained on Kate's face.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" Kate asked, intertwining her fingers with Sawyer's.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Jack, but he decided to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, he told them something that could change their lives forever.

"There's a boat."

Authors note:

Hey guys! Okay, sorry for this chapter being so short. It was really more of a filler chapter than anything else.

The next chapter will be up soon, and i promise it will be better.

A special thank you to my FABULOUS beta readers **Paddington **and my friend **Morgan.** You rock!


	23. Crazy Scotsman

Chapter 23:

Kate and Sawyer sat in the waterfall in shock of what Jack had just said. To many of the other survivours, a boat would be cause for celebration, but not for them. For them, if the boat did in fact bring rescue, it would also bring, not far behind it, capture. Kate was a fugitive, a murderer, so it was almost certain that the authorities would come, and when they did, they would take her away.

"Are you sure?" Kate whispered, being barely able to speak. She was so afraid. She didn't want to go to jail, but even more than that, she didn't want to be taken away from Sawyer. From the man she loved.

"Yeah" Jack replied, looking anywhere but the two infront of him. He couldn't stand to see the sadness in their eyes at the possibility of being seperated from one another.

For the first time he saw the true magnitude of their love for each other, and as much as it hurt him, seeing Kate happy was all he really ever wanted, and Sawyer did that for her. Not him. Sawyer was the one that cheered her up when she was upset, made her feel safe when she was scared. Sawyer was the one she needed, and they belonged together.

Down at the beach, everyone was on edge, as they stood at the shore line, eagerly watching as the while sail boat made its way closer and closer towards them. By this time, Kate, Sawyer and Jack had all made their way down to the beach, unable to delay the enevitable any longer.

Kissing Kate sweetly on teh lips, he took off his shirt, and followed Jack and Sayid into the water, swimming as hard as he could, to reach the boat, floating barely a hundred yards off the shore.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kate quickly ran over to Sawyer's tent, pulled the flap back, and searched for the banoculars she swore she had seen the other day. Seeing them perched on top of an old brown suitcase in the far corner, she grabbed them, and ran back over to the others.

Looking out across the ocea, the banoculars pressed tightly against her eyes, Kate could see nothing but the light of the morning sun, reflecting off the gorgeous blue ocean water.

"Can you see anything?" Charlie asked cautiously.

Shaking her head slightly, Kate lowered the banoculars, and turned towards him.

"No" She said simply, looking him straight in the eye.

"Maybe, maybe it's a trap?" Charlie said, trying to find an explaination for the curcumstance.

"What do you mean tra-" Hurly began, but was cut off by a series of gunshots, echoing across the water.

"Oh my god" Kate whispered, as she made her way towards the water. She was stopped abruptly by a hand, resting upon her shoulder. Turning around slowly, her eyes made their was up the arm, to the face of teh person who it belonged to. Claire.

"Kate, you can't go out there" Claire said softly, wrapping her free arm around her friends shoulder.

"Im sure that Sawyer's fine." She said quietly, rubbing small circles on Kate's back. "And Jack and Sayid, im sure they're all fine, you'll see."

Nodding slowly, Kate sat down heavily in the sand, looking out across the horizon, to where the boat was, hoping with all her heart that Claire was right, and that they were okay.

It was about half an hour before the three men made their way back to shore, this time, in an inflatible raft. It took a while for the survivors on the beach to realise that there was one extra person, sitting in the back of the raft. A person that most of them had heard of, from when The Hatch was first discovered. Desmond.

What Sawyer steped back on shore, Kate lept forcfully into his arms, and kissed him passionatly on the lips, savouring his taste as she did so.

"God Sawyer! I was so worried about you! I heard the gun shots and-" Kate stopped speaking, and stared into Sawyer's deep blue eyes, seeing everything she had ever wanted all of her life staring back at her.

"God I love you" She whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips once more, before wrapping her arms around his strong, berley shoulders, and trapping him in a surprisingly tight embrase.

"Jeez woman!" Sawyer exclaimed once Kate's grip had relented slightly "If I knew all I had to do to get a reaction like that from you was to get shot at by a crazy Scotsman, i would've done it weeks ago!"

Laughing slightly, Kate motioned for Sawyer to put her down, and the two of them walked towards the rest of the group, who were currently crowded around Jack and Sayid, questioning them relentlessly about the events of the morning, and the strange scottish man walking recklessly around the camp, laughing maniaticly with a bottle of rather old looking scotch.'

"God," Sawyer said upon seeing the crowd in front of him "Looks like Jacko's gunna have his hands tied for a little while huh? Wadda ya say you 'n me go back to mine and..."

Slapping him lightly on the shoulder, Kate grinned up at the burly southerner standing next to her, and asked the same words she had countless times before.

"Can't you think of anything else?"

Authors Note:

Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Dont forget to review okay? it only takes about a minute, maybe even less!

Watch out for chapter 25! Its gunna be a biggie!

So yeah. Leave me a note!

Much love!

Oh! and thanks to my lurrrvly beta's. **Paddington** and **Morgan**.


	24. Physical Loving

Chapter 24: 

Kate and Sawyer lay in each others arms,wrapped in a small airplane blanket that barely covered the both of them. Sawyer laughed to himself imagining the look on someones face if they were to burst into the tent at that very moment.

Kate snuggled closer to Sawyer in her sleep, nuzzling her nose against his chest. He had to admit, she looked gorgeous when she slept. The stress and worry she would build up during the day no longer showed on her face. She looked completly relaxed lying there with her body pressed lightly against his own. He wanted to see her like that every time he opened his eyes in the morning. Wanted to see her lying there,close enough for him to count the freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked quietly as she stretched out beside him.

"Just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Sawyer replied, a charming grin plastered on his face.

Grinning slightly herself, Kate angled her face, and looked lustfully into his eyes. She slowly bought her hand up, and place it against his stubbly cheek, and slapped him lightly.

"What the hell was that for!" Sawyer laughed, looking at her questioningly.

"You," Kate said, pointing a finger against his tanned and muscly chest, "Were angling for a second round"

Sawyer mock gasped, and looked at her as though he was deeply affected by her words.

"That hurt Freckles! Do you honestly believe me so unexperienced, that i would have to _angle_ for a second round? when i could just..."

Rolling her over, Sawyer pinned her arms above her head, and trailed kisses down her collar bone, and through the ridge between her breasts. Kate let out a satisfied groan, which made Sawyer grin despite himself. As he made him way down her flat stomach, he could feel her body moving upwards towards his touch.

He loved that he could do this for her. Give her pleasure, make her happy.

As he moved down lower, trailing kisses across her inner thigh, her breath caught in her throat, as she waited for the inevitable heat of his touch, and the pleasure of his tongue, working magic on her very core.

He could tell she was close. her fingers where digging deeply into his shoulders, and she was becoming more moist by the second.

Kate gasped at the quick removal of heat from between her legs, and forced herself to open her eyes. When she met his gaze, she immediately saw the love and lust behind them, but had little time to think of it, as he delved into her, and she was thrown into the most amazing orgasm she had ever experienced.

**Authors Note:**

Okay, so there's another chapter done. This was actually just a bit of a filler chapter, hence the shortness of it. The next chap will be a big one, so keep an eye out.

Please review, i love to hear your feedback on my writing.

Oh! and thank you to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter! **AgathaN, Orlando-crazy, Paddington, KateLilly**, you guys are amazing


	25. Together

Chapter 25:

Kate ran into the jungle, her small, rough hand covering her the chapped lips of her mouth. When she got as far away from the camp as she could, she doubled over, bracing herself against the nearest tree, and vomited. It was the third time that week it had happened. The third time in three days in fact, and it was beginning to worry her. She knew that she had to go and see Jack, but she was putting it off. She wasn't sure how he would treat her after everything that had happened over the last few weeks, if he would treat her like garbage, or as a friend, so she resolved to wait a little while longer. Just one more day. One more day wouldn't kill her; she hoped.So she walked slowly back to camp, the bitter taste residing in her mouth slowly turning into nothing more than a twinge of annoyance.

As her bare feet hit the warm, golden sand, Kate breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the butterflies in her stomach, where now almost completely gone. She felt much better than she had Twenty minutes ago, that was for sure.

Squinting, she scanned her eyes across the beach, searching through the mass of people for one man.Sawyer. She spotted him sprawled unceremoniously under a tree, near the edge of the lush green jungle, reading what seemed to be a rather _feminine _magazine, although she couldn't be too sure from the distance.

A grin appeared on his face as he looked up, and saw her standing across the beach, watching him.

"Like what ya see Freckles?" He called out. She grinned back, and began walking over to him, when she felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach again, and the acidic feeling rise up her throat. Covering her mouth with her hand once again, she dashed off into the jungle, leaving behind a very confused Sawyer.

Running after her as fast as he could, he soon came across a very pale looking Kate, leaning heavily against a large tree trunk, her eyes closed and her chest heaving.

"Freckles?" he said warily, moving slowly towards her, "You alright?"

Kate's head snapped up at the sound of a mans voice, but she immediately relaxed upon seeing who it was.

"Yeah," she answered shakily, rubbing her face lightly with her hands, and then looking back up at Sawyer. "Im fine, im used to it"

"Whadda ya mean 'used to it' sweet cheeks?" He said, bending down so her was at her level.

"This has happened before?"

Kate nodded her head slightly. The colour was slowly coming back to her face, but she still didn't look well at all.

"Come on Freckles, let's get ya to the Doc, find out whats wrong with ya Kay?" Sawyer said, standing up and reaching a hand down for her. She grasped it, and found herself quickly pulled to her feet. "Thanks" She mumbled as they walked off towards The Hatch.

It wasn't long before they reached the large, metal, airlock door, leading into the hatch. Taking a deep breath, Kate reached out a shaking hand, grasped the handle of the door, and pulled it open.

She had to admit, she was nervous to find out what was wrong with her, if in fact there was something at all.

Looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, Sawyer could see through her tough exterior and he could tell she was frightened. He wasn't sure if it was because of her worry what Jacks attitude towards her would be, or because she was afraid of what might be wrong with her, but he deffinitly sensed that she was scared of something. Without thinking twice, Sawyer reached out his hand, and intertwined it with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kate smiled back up at him, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach. "Thanks" She said quietly, reaching up to lightly graze his lips.

Jack sat in front of the computer, humming away to the music that was currently blasting through the hatch. It was the first time in he didn't know how long, that he had been left alone long enough to think his life over. To think about the situation with Kate.

Just as Jack stood, and began to make his way over to the fridge, he heard footsteps echoing throught The Hatch. Sighing, he turned just in time to see Sawyer and Kate walk into the room, hand in hand.

"Um, Jack?" Kate said warrily, unsure of what to say. "I ,um,I was wondering if you could um, well you see-" All of a sudden, Kate began to feel light headed, and started tripping over her words.

"Kate?" Sawyer said, his voice laced with concern.

Suddenly, without warning Kate eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell to the floor. Sawyer was barely able to catch her before she hit the cool concrete beneath her.

"Shit!" Sawyer said as he gently picked her up, and lay her carefully on the couch. Jack immediately ran over, and knelt down next to her limp form, and began assessing the situation.

"She fainted" he stated, placing his forefinger against the hollow of her neck, checking her pulse.

"Ya think Doc?" Sawyer said smartly, running his right hand through his hair. "Care to tell me something that isn't that freak'n obvious? Like _why_ she passed out for starters!"

He had to admit, he was scared. Seeing her like this bought back memories he would rather have forgotten. Memories from when she was taken. Swallowing hard, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, suppressing them with the many other things he never wanted to think about, but could never fully escape.

"Sawyer," Jack said, turning to the southerner next to him. "Has anything else happened today? anything odd. Has Kate been complaining of a headache? dizziness?"

Sawyer thought for a second, before telling Jack about the reason they came to him in the first place.

"She threw up? how many times?" Jack said, his stomach dropping.

"Um, I dunno, she just said she was 'used' to it, so im guessing more than once. Why Doc? wadda ya thinks wrong with her?"

Jack turned quickly from Sawyer, and place his hands on Kate's abdomen, pressing down lightly.

"Its rigged" He said quietly, more to himself than Sawyer. Taking a deep breath, he turned to a rather puzzled looking Sawyer.

"I, I think she's pregnant." Jack said, not daring to meet Sawyer's eyes.

For a moment, Sawyer's heart stopped beating. Pregnant. That one word echoed in his head for what seemed like an eternity. Kate was pregnant. That explained it all. The vomiting wasn't just vomiting, it was morning sickness, and the fainting. It all made sense.

Sawyer was bought out of his thoughts, by Kate's raspy voice.

"Pregnant?" She asked disbelievingly. "Im, but i can't be! I mean-"

Sawyer took her hand, raised it to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"You heard that huh?" He asked, looking her in the eye. He could see the tears welling, and it broke his heart.

"Yeah" She whispered, looking despairingly at him. "What am i going to do?"

Sawyer stood up, and sat on the edge of the sofa, squeezing Kate's hand slightly.

"Whadda ya mean 'I' sweetheart? I'm here too ya know. I aint gunna leave ya to do this on your own." Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the lips, rested his forehead against hers, and said four words that made a smile appear on Kate's tear stained face.

"We're in this together."

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I am so sorry for the wait guys. I've been sick for the last week, so...

Please review, i really love hearing your thoughts and idea's. I know i kinda went out of character, but i had to in order to keep the story line i have in mind.

Thanks for reading guys!


	26. Unspoken Truths

Chapter 26:

Kate sat on a flat, dark rock, staring blankly at the crystal blue ocean in front of her. Its rippling waves had a calming effect on her. She didn't know how and she didn't know why, but whenever she was troubled or upset, she could just stare out at the sparkling water, and feel free. Free. It was a word she barely knew the meaning of She had never truly felt free before, not when she was a child, nor when she was a teenager and certainly not in the few years since she had passed into adulthood. She had never truly been free...until now. On the island, everything that had happened in her past, everything that had held her back, kept her physically and emotionally restrained, was gone. She had been given a clean slate, a new chance at life and she wasn't going to mess it up.

Standing up slowly, Kate scanned the beach, looking for Sawyer. She spotted him almost immediately. A smile formed on her face as she saw the goofy glasses residing on his face. _Steam rolled Harry Potter alright_ she thought as she made her way towards him.

Sawyer felt her eyes on him before he even saw her. That's how it had been lately, like his sense of awareness had heightened ten fold since he found out about the pregnancy. Since _they_ had found out about the pregnancy. Not that he would tell anyone else, but he was truly excited about the prospect of being a father. Sure he had his insecurities about his capabilities, but didn't everyone in a situation like the one he was in? It was only natural to be nervous, it had only been three weeks since he and Kate had found out after all.

He wondered how long it would be till the rest of the island found out. No doubt they would be front page news of the Island News. He had to admit that he was kind of nervous about how they'd react. That was yet another trait he'd picked up since he left the real world, and entered the one he was in now. A world of what could only be described as one of dreams and fantasies. Case in point? That bloody Polar Bear he'd shot in the first week.

He knew he'd changed. Was it for the better? That was in the eye of the beholder, but was he prepared to do anything for the woman he loved and their unborn child? Definitely.

Authors note:

That was the last chapter in this fic, it was short chapter I know, but I feel that if I wrote anymore it would kill the effect I was going for.

Please review! I may do a sequel, but only if people want me to. Thanks heaps for reading guys, it means a lot to me. Also thanks to my amazing Beta readers Paddington and my good friend Morgan, you guys really helped me a lot.


End file.
